Let Me Go Home
by hellbell81
Summary: When Jak went through the rift, Keira stayed behind because she was pregnant, this is her struggle as a single parent, hoping Jak will come back, and Jaks struggle to get back to her. R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Jak characters, but I do own JJ.**

**Okay forget Jak doesn't speak in the first game, I personally like to think that he would have spoken had it not been for Daxter always butting in.**

**When Jak, Daxter and Samos went through the rift, Keira was secretly pregnant and decided to stay behind, heres her struggle as a single teenage mum, and Jaks angst over not being with her, missing her and trying to get back to her.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Keira sat on Senital Beach looking out at the crystal clear beach she closed her eyes and saw Jaks face smiling back at her.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Isn't it beautiful Jak?" Keira sighed as she leaned back into his arms._

_Jak smiled "It sure is...I can't imagine a more perfect night" he breathed into her ear, causing her to giggle._

_Sat on the beach looking out at the ocean and the stars was Keira's favorite pastime, especially when she was sat in between Jaks legs with his strong arms around her. _

_"I wouldn't mind sitting here with you for the rest of my life" Keira whispered_

_Jak grinned and gently turned her around, gazing into her beautiful eyes, he gently cupped her face with one hand his thumb tenderly rubbing her cheek "I wouldn't mind that either babe" he whispered back before leaning in to give her a slow passion filled kissed, their lips moved together perfectly._

_When Jak pulled away Keira took a minute to open her eyes, she smiled and blushed "If every thing you do is as good as that then I'm in for a treat" she teased_

_Jak chuckled "Is that so?" he asked raising his eyebrow_

_"Uh huh" she nodded _

_Jak grinned wickedly and lunged at her, gently pushing her body into the sand with his own, he began kissing down her neck, nibbling on her skin, she giggled and squirmed underneath him as his lips travelled lower, his right hand moved up her body, as his left held her hip down, gently massaging it, his fingers starting to un fasten the buttons on her shirt, she moaned as his lips found her perfectly formed breasts, even at fourteen her body was amazing. Keira reached for the hem of his shirt and pushed her hands up, stroking his muscular chest and six-pack "Your so sexy" she moaned gently as she continued to caress his skin, making a very pleasant shiver run down his spine, suddenly he pulled his lips off her skin and moved up to look into her eyes again, she looked up at him and smiled "Keira, I love you, more than anything in the world, I don't know if I could live without you" he said seriously_

_Keira smiled and stroked his face "You will never have to...I love you too, always loved you, always" she beamed_

_"And forever, until the end of time" he smiled kissing her again _

_Keira sighed into his mouth and purred "Your about to get really lucky"_

_"That was the plan" he chuckled just as a voice bellowed through the village and down to the beach._

_"Keira!" he shouted_

_Jak shot up and looked around hoping with all his heart Samos wasn't as close as he sounded_

_Keira giggled "Looks like I'm being summoned...walk me home?" she asked, as Jak got off her and they started getting up, brushing the sand off their clothes._

_"Of course" he grinned holding his hand out for her, she happily took it and they started walking along the beach towards the village "I think I'll build us a hut right on the beach for when we get married" Jak mused_

_Keira grinned, and thought how wonderful it would be to be married to Jak and have his children._

_When they came to Keira's hut she turned around in Jaks arms "Fancy a hot chocolate?" she asked_

_"What about your father?" Jak asked_

_Keira shrugged "You just wait in my room, I'll be back" she grinned kissing him gently on the lips and moving away from him._

_When she returned ten minutes later she found Jak sat on her bed looking nervously around, she giggled slightly as she saw the look on his face "You okay?" she asked clicking the bedside lamp on and the main lights off, she closed the curtains and moved untill she was stood in front of him._

_Jak reached for her and ran his hands over her curves as he pulled her towards him and hugged her belly, Keira ran her hands through his hair, he looked up and smiled as Keira leaned down and kissed him hungrily, she pushed him back and straddled him, he sat up and looked up at her expectantly "I love you Jak, I want you to be my first and only and I want you now" she purred_

_Jak smiled and kissed her "I love you too Keira, so much...but are you sure about this, we don't have to rush into anything?" he said_

_"Jak you've just spent weeks fighting lurkers and Gol and Maia, I was so scared you'd never come back...and when you did I swore I would always go for what I want, and I want you, right here, right now" she smiled stroking his face._

_Jak grinned and grabbed her slim waist flipping her over and hovering above her "I love you" he breathed before crashing his lips into hers, wanting, needing and loving her, until the sun started to rise and he snuck out her window and crashed onto his own bed in his own hut, throughly exhausted and completely satisfied._

_For six weeks after a hard day moving and fixing the rift rider they'd found, Jak and Keira would spend the night watching the stars and then making love, and talking about how great their lives together was going to be._

**_End Flash Back._**

* * *

Keira opened her eyes and looked up at the sun, she heard a splash and looked towards where it had come from "Don't go too far out sweetheart" Keira shouted

"I won't Mama" He shouted back

Keira smiled at her son, he was so much like Jak sometimes it frightened her when she thought of the trouble Jak would get himself into with his never wavering energy and constant need for adventure, she sighed "I wish you were here to see your son" she said sadly looking up at the sky. It had been three years since Jak, her father and Daxter had gone through the rift, she'd stayed behind because only a few days earlier she'd found out she was pregnant, she didn't think they'd never come back. Jak had been hesitant to leave without her but he didn't know the reason she wanted to stay, but he'd accepted it and he'd hugged her and loved her and promised her he'd be back and that he loved her, she'd kissed him and smiled at him, telling him she loved him and that she may have a surprise for him when he got back. "Are you still alive Jak?" she said out loud

"What do you mean?" came a confused little voice from in front of her

Keira opened her eyes and looked at her son, she smiled "I was just talking to daddy sweetheart" she said holding her arms out for him.

He moved into them and sat down on her lap "Is daddy coming home soon?" he asked

Keira smiled "I don't know honey, I hope so...we have to show you off to him don't we?" she smiled

"I want to show him my shells" he beamed

She laughed "Have we to go get some dinner?" he nodded excitedly "Come then" she smiled getting up and hitching him up on her hip, she headed back to the village, getting sympathetic looks off some villagers, while some just plain avoided her, to be a single mother was one thing, but to be a seventeen year old single mother was another.

* * *

Jak sat looking out over the desert, his thoughts as ever wandered to Keira, he wondered what she was doing, if she was happy, he certainly wasn't he'd spent the last few years fighting for his life, and the lives of everyone else, people he didn't even know. He sighed 'Would she even accept me now' he thought sadly.

He heard some foot steps behind him and turned around "Hey Samos" he said quietly

"Hello there my boy...something on your mind?" he asked as he sat down next to him

Jak shrugged "I was just thinking about Keira, and how much I miss her...I want to go back to her more than anything" he sighed

"I know son...I wish she'd come with us" Samos said shaking his head

Jak shook his head "Part of me is grateful she hasn't had to live through this, I wouldn't want her in any danger"

Samos nodded "I know what you mean...I have to go, I have a meeting to attend" he said getting up

Jak nodded and watched as he left "I love you Keira, I always will, they'll never be anyone else" he sighed as he got up and headed towards the palace.

Inside the palace Jak sat on his bed in the room he'd been allocated, he heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it, he frowned when he found Ashelin stood smiling at him "Hey big guy, can I come in?" she asked smirking a little

Jak nodded and opened the door wider for her, she let her fingers trail across his abdomen as she walked past and plopped down on the bed, Jak cringed he knew this was coming he'd known it since she'd tried to kiss him after he'd killed Errol, he'd pushed her away and told her he had a girlfriend but she'd just shrugged and smirked and wandered off. He walked over to a chair and sat down "If this is about the throne or me being Mar then your safe...I don't want the throne" he said

Ashelin nodded "Thats good to know...but I didn't want to talk about that...I wanted to talk about us" she said

"There is no us, I told you I have a girlfriend, who I love very much" Jak snapped, slightly becoming angry at her

She shook her head "Jak, this little girlfriend of yours is in the past, about five hundred years in the past...shouldn't you be getting over her by now?"

"How dare you, you know nothing about my relationship with Keira, you know nothing about our lives or our plans or anything, who hell do you think you are?" Jak boomed, his anger boiling over

"Your plans mean nothing now, your here, she's there...you need to move on" Ashelin snapped

Jak shook his head "Never...I will never love anyone other than her, and I will do all I can to get back to her, to get back to our life together"

"She doesn't know you now, she doesn't know how you've changed, a quiet little country girl won't accept a harded, warrior with a dark demon living inside them" Ashelin stated

Jak stood up angrily "How the hell do you know, you know nothing...you just want me all to yourself, well you won't get me, even if I never get back to her, I will never, ever be with anyone else...now get the hell out of here and leave me the hell alone" he yelled opening the door for her.

"We'll see" Ashelin smirked "Everyone has needs Jak"

Jak stepped closer to her and hissed "I'd rather die than be with anyone other than Keira" and he shut the door in her face, going back to the bed and collapsing onto it.

* * *

"JJ...where are you?" Keira shouted playfully, she laughed as she saw his feet sticking out from under the bed "Now where could my baby be?" she teased as she heard his giggle "Could he be in the closet..." she pulled the door open "No not in there...could he be behind the dresser?...nope not there either...I wonder where he is?" she laughed as she saw his feet wobbling with his laughter that he thought was quiet "I know I bet he's under the bed..." she climbed on the bed and looked down under it "Aha...found you Jak Junior"

JJ shuffled himself out of the bed and went to run off, Keira grabbed him "No you don't you little monster...its bed time"

"Oh Mama, I want to play" he moaned

Keira laughed "You've done enough playing today, aren't you tired?" she asked putting him into bed

"Nope" he grinned shaking his head

She laughed "Right story time" she said sitting with her arm around her son.

Keira looked down ten minutes later and saw her sons eyes closed, she smiled and kissed his forehead, closing the book and putting it on the side "Now what do we say before we go to sleep JJ?" She whispered

JJ opened his eyes slightly "Good night daddy, we love you" he smiled

Keira smiled and kissed him again "Good night Jak Junior, I love you"

"Love you Mama...I hope daddy comes home soon" he smiled as he snuggled into his bed and closed his eyes.

She smiled and went into the lounge, just as Rosa 'the bird lady' came in "Is he asleep?" she whispered

Keira nodded "Yep, he tries to fight it as long as possible" she giggled

"I heard you talking earlier, JJ asking if his daddy was coming home soon...should you really get his hopes up that Jak might come back?" she asked

Keira frowned "Why shouldn't we hope, there's always hope?" she snapped"

"But he might grow up resenting it, resenting that he spent his life hoping and it never came true...what if Jak just doesn't want to come back" she asked

"Jak would do anything to get back to me, and if he knows about his son, the only thing that would keep him from us is if he was dead, and I know he isn't dead, I can still feel him in my heart and soul" Keira frowned "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed" she said getting up

"All I'm saying is don't get his hopes up to much" Rosa sighed and left.

Keira sighed and locked the door, going into her bedroom and getting into bed "I know you'll come back to me Jak, I love you, we love you" she whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. X X X X**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any Jak characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Jak walked into the throne room the next morning, bowing at Sig sat on his father's throne before he spoke, Sig chuckled "No need for you to bow to me Jak, I should be bowing down to you" Sig grinned

Jak sat on the steps in front of him "I don't think so Sig, besides I'm much better on the battle field than I would be on a throne"

"So what you gonna do with your time, I can't see many battles in the future, not since you saved us, again?" Sig asked

Jak shrugged "Daxter wants to go back to Haven, he has the ottsel there, and Tess, and Torn could do with a hand getting rid of the metal heads and death bots still roaming around, but I'd rather stay here, this place has been good to me, where as Haven has been bad, very bad...I just wish I could get back to Keira" he sighed

Sig nodded "Maybe you can, have you spoken to Seem, or the precursors about it?" he asked

Jak shook his head "I can't see a way that they can do that, I mean wouldn't the younger me be running around Sandover now?"

"Depends where they sent him, they could have changed time, all you needed to gain the skills was Samos and he was with you" Sig said

Jak nodded "I just don't understand how they could let me met my soul mate and then just take me away from her, I can't see how they'd be that cruel"

"Maybe that's why you have to speak to them, maybe their just waiting for you to ask" Sig smiled

Jak nodded and got up "I'm gonna go back to Haven with Dax for a week or so, help Torn, maybe it will help me get my mind off her, but I doubt it, even when I was in the darkest places during them experiments, Keira was always in my mind, always smiling at me, telling me everything would be okay, telling me she loved me" he smiled

Sig nodded "Sure you don't wanna take the throne?" he asked

Jak shook his head "Nah, I'm no king, besides I haven't got my beautiful queen with me".

* * *

Keira watched as JJ ran around the kitchen, she giggled as he ran in to a chair and bumped his head "Ouch" he moaned

"Well you should be more carefull and stop running around, now eat your breakfast" she smiled going to pick him up and kiss his head, she dropped him gently on a chair and sat beside him.

"Can I have chocolate flakes?" he asked cheekily

Keira smiled "When are you going to stop asking for them on your breakfast?" she asked

"When you give me some" he grinned

Keira giggled "Smarty pants, now hurry up, Aunt Rosa will be here soon"

"Oh Mama, she makes me talk to birds" JJ moaned

She laughed "Well Grandpa talks to trees and plants and rocks"

"When will I see Grandpa?" he asked

She sighed taking a sip of coffee "Hopefully very soon" she smiled looking up as Rosa walked in "Hi" she smiled

"Hello, hello there Jak Junior" she beamed at him

Keira got up and took her mug to the sink "Are you okay with him while I go down to the work shop, I have loads to do"

"Sure, do you want to go bird watching JJ?" She asked him

He shook his head "I want to help Mama, can I come with you Mama?" he asked sadly

Keira shook her head "Sorry sweetheart I'm very busy, you go with Aunt Rosa, just for an hour" she kissed her son's forehead and looked at Rosa "Bring him down in about an hour" she said

Rosa nodded and looked at JJ "So what do you want to do, JJ?"

"I wish daddy was here, then I could play with him" he said sadly

Keira heard him from where she was just in the door way and wiped a tear away "I wish he was too baby".

Keira sat at her work bench "This needs some blue eco" she said to herself, she put her screwdriver in her mouth and went over to the storage shelves, she pulled out a box, but it was too full and everything dropped out the bottom "Crap" she muttered, taking the screw driver out her mouth and placing it on the shelve, she knelt down to pick up all the contents throwing them into an empty crate on the floor, she came to a small walkie-talkie, broken in several pieces, she slumped remembering the last time she'd used this.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Keira paced up and down her work shop rubbing her now huge pregnant belly, she'd hid her pregnancy from the villagers for as long as possible, hoping Jak would have been back sooner and they could proudly announce it the them, but he still wasn't back and it had been eight months. Keira wiped a tear away "Where are you Jak?" she whispered "I miss you, I need you, I love you"._

_She moved over to her work bench and picked up the walkie-talkie that had connected her to Jak when he was on his adventures "I wonder if he still has the talk box" she mused flicking the switch on she held it to her lips and took a deep breath, pressing the talk button "Jak, Jak are you there?" she shakily said into it "Jak, please, answer me, please...your going to be a daddy Jak, please come home, we need you, we love you" she listened for any answer nothing came and she threw it across the room, it smashed into a million pieces and she crumbled to the floor rubbing her belly and sobbed on to the floor._

_Jak was in Sandover, Keira was with him holding his face and talking to him, she suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly "Do you feel it Jak, that's your baby?" she asked excitedly_

_Jak beamed at her "I can feel our baby" he said happily before kissing her._

_Sunddely a loud noise awoke Jak he looked around the cold dark cell and braced himself, for what he knew what was coming "Get the freak" a voice echoed down the hall._

_The next thing Jak knew he was strapped in a chair, dark eco being pumped into his body as he screamed in pain, he closed his eyes and pictured Keira, she smiled at him "Its going to be okay Jak, I love you" she smiled._

**_END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"The pumping station still needs clearing out, and you may aswell do the water slums on the way" Torn was saying

Jak nodded "That all?" he asked

"Too much?" Torn asked

Jak shook his head "Nah, piece of cake, besides keeps me outta her way" he said nodding towards Ashelin

"Tried on again then, musta really pissed you off this time?" he cocked an eye brow at Jak

He shrugged "Its nothing...I'm out, shouldn't be too long" he said before heading out the door.

An hour later Jak wandered into the Naughty Ottsel "Hey Jak" he called from behind the bar, Jak nodded and sat down at the bar, taking the bottle of beer Daxter offered him and taking a big gulp "What you been up to?" he asked

Jak swallowed "Taking care of some metal heads down the pumping station"

"Why didn't you say I woulda come with you?" Daxter frowned

Jak smiled "I know you wanna spend time with Tess, just because I'm alone it doesn't mean you have to be"

"You miss Keira huh?" Daxter asked shaking his head

Jak nodded "More than you know"

"Do you think she'll be the same, I mean do you think after all the changes you've been through she'll still want to be with you, she may have moved on, its been three years Jak?" Daxter asked

Jak's eyes flashed black and he slammed his fist on the bar, standing up, knocking over his stood "Keira and I are soul mates, she will accept me no matter what, no matter who I am, I love her, she loves me, end of story" he yelled

"Okay okay, just making sure" Daxter soothed

Jak calmed slightly "Don't ever say that again" he boomed picking his stool up and sitting back down

"I just wanted to be sure, because there'd be no point going back if you didn't still love her would there?" he asked

Jak frowned "What do you mean, do you know a way we could go back?" he asked

"Well we do both know a face painted monk who may be able to help, and I am a precursor" he grinned

Jak shook his head "I think I missed my chance, I should never have left her, I felt it in my heart...would you come with me if I could go back?" he asked

"Only if Tess came with me, besides I figured you two wouldn't leave the bedroom for about six weeks" he chuckled

Jak smiled "Damn right, we have some catching up to do".

* * *

"There" Keira said putting the walkie-talkie down on the work bench and smiling "Now lets see if this works" she said wiping her hands and lifting it to her lips just as she was about to press the button she heard two little feet running up the ramps, she put it down and smiled at her son running into the work shop "Mama" he yelled happily

Keira bent down and scooped him up hugging him "Hello baby, I've missed you today, what have you been doing?"

"Aunt Rosa made me talk to the flut fluts" he whined

Keira giggled as Rosa appeared at the door "He certainly is like Jak, so full of energy...I'm getting too old for this"

Keira smiled and put JJ down "I really do appreciate all you've done for me Rosa, for us...I don't know how I would have coped without you" she said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Only too happy to help, besides your father made me promise to look after you before he left, said you would need some support" she smiled

"Do you think he knew about JJ?" Keira asked wide-eyed

Rosa shrugged "I don't know, he is the green sage, he can sense things"

Keira nodded "That just makes it worse, if daddy, knew I was pregnant, surely he would have told Jak by now, so Jak either doesn't want to or can't get back to me" she said sadly

"I'm sure he's doing all he can to get back to you" Rosa smiled "I better be off...see ya JJ" she called over

Keira looked at JJ "Come give Aunt Rosa a hug before she goes" she said, JJ ran over and hugged Rosa "And what do you say?"

"Thank you for looking after me Aunt Rosa...even though I don't really like talking to birds" he added cheekily

Keira giggled as did Rosa "Thats okay, we'll find you a rock or something to talk to next time, just like your Grandpa does" she teased

JJ pulled his face and ran off again to carry on trying to climb up the shelves, Keira saw him and gently pulled him off "Lets go to the beach, harder to hurt your self down there" she sighed JJ cheered and clung to his mother as she carried him down to the beach.

A while later Keira watched as her son splashed happily in the water, she smiled at his beaming face so full of excitement and adventure, she watched carefully as a group of teenagers, the ones she used to go to school with walk past and start whispering, JJ watched them aswell a confused looked on his, he looked at Keira and started to cry, she got up and rushed over to him "Whats the matter sweet heart?" she asked as she hugged him

"D...d...did d...d..daddy le...l...leave because...o...of...m...m...mm...me?" he sobbed

Keira looked at him "God no, why would you think that?" she asked slowly rocking him

"T...they...s...said" he sniffed pointing at the group now sat on the beach

Keira looked at them and then at JJ "Daddy had a very important job to do, and he didn't know about you, if he did he would have stayed with us, and I'm sure he's doing all he can to come home..." she wiped his face "...daddy loves you, loves us, don't ever stop believing that, okay?" she smiled, JJ nodded "Okay, now lets go have some hot dogs and then ice cream with chocolate flakes" she smiled as JJ beamed at her.

Walking past the group she stopped "You used to be my friends, you must have really dull lives if all you can do is gossip about why Jak left" she hissed

"We know why he left" one shot back

Keira shook her head "You know nothing, just because you couldn't get him, well I have a permanent reminder of the love we shared, and I don't for one second regret it..." she turned to leave but stop and looked back at them "I ever catch you talking about me, Jak or our son again and I'll tell the whole village about your little secrets" she snapped before picking up JJ and marching off.

* * *

"Uh...I hate this place" Jak moaned as he slumped down on a bunk in Freedom HQ, he closed his eyes and was immediately greeted by Keira's smiling face. He heard a noise and shot up to see Ashelin staring at him "What do you want Ashelin, I'm not in the mood for your crap?" he snapped

"I just thought you could do with some company" She smiled "I'm not all bad you know, we used to be friends"

Jak rolled his eyes "Then you should have respected my decision and stopped trying to get in my pants"

"Yea, I know, sorry about that...so tell me about this girl, she must be pretty special to have you so hot for her" Ashelin said sitting down next to him

Jak nodded "She is, she's the most amazing person, so kind and sweet and caring"

"That usually means their not much to look at" Ashelin said

Jak glared at her "She is the most beautiful girl in the world, has the prettiest eyes, this blue-green hair that I've never seen since, and her body god, where do I start?" he smiled slightly thinking how used to run his hands over her curves, fondle her breasts, his mouth on her skin, Ashelin's voice snapped him out of his daydream and he looked at her

"Have you spoked to Seem, can she not help you?" she asked

Jak shook his head "I don't think anyone can help"

"Well then maybe you need to face up to the fact that your never going to see her again that you've lost her" Ashelin said quietly

Jak shook his head again "I don't believe the precursor would have created to people so perfect for each other and not let them be together, I'm gonna find a way, I just have to"

Ashelin nodded "Maybe Onin can help" she smiled

"Maybe, now Ashelin if you don't mind, I'm kinda tired" he smiled weakly

She nodded and stood "Why didn't you stay at the ottsel?" she asked

"Please I have a room next to Daxter and Tess, you think I wanna listen to that" he chuckled

Ashelin laughed "I don't think anyone wants to listen to that" and she left.

Jak led back down and closed his eyes again "I'm gonna figure out a way to get back to you babe, just wait for me, I love you" he breathed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. X X X X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any Jak characters but I do own Jak Junior.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Push Keira he's nearly here" the midwife said_

_Jak looked down at Keira, her face red and dripping in sweat, tears pouring out her eyes "It hurts so much" she cried_

_"I know babe, but he's nearly here" Jak said smiling at him_

_Keira leaned forward again and squeezed her eyes shut, pushing hard, she leaned back panting as a loud cry echoed around the room, the midwife held up a tiny body and moved around to Keira "This is your son" she said, passing him to Keira_

_Keira looked up at Jak and smiled tiredly "Your son Jak, look at him, he's beautiful" she panting_

_Jak smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, not bothering how sweaty she was "Our son, I love you Keira" he breathed "Can I hold him?" he asked_

_Keira nodded and smiled "Of course" she passed him carefully to Jak and smiled at the pride and love in his eyes_

_"Hello son, I'm your daddy and I'm gonna love you more than anything" Jak grinned as he looked down at him_

_Keira smiled closing her eyes for a minute "I love you Jak" she breathed opening her eyes "We love you"._

_Jak awoke with a start and sat bolt upright, looking around the cold dark cell, his head hurt, his body hurt, but most of all his heart hurt. He heard his cell door open and watched a figure walk in "Ah your awake...hold him down, I need a workout" he hissed_

_Jak closed his eyes and prepared to be beaten half to death 'Please help me, please' Jak prayed to himself._

**_END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Keira awoke to a very excited child bouncing up and down on her bed "Jak Junior, what on earth are you doing?" she asked grumpily

"Daddy said I had to wake lazy mama up" he giggled

Keira sat up and opened her arms out to JJ, he stopped jumping and snuggled into her arms "When did he tell you that sweetheart?" she smiled

"I had a dream and he told me to wake you up, he said he used to wake you up all the time, to see how grumpy you could get" he giggled

"Oh JJ, he did" she giggled sadly "Right are you ready for some breakfast?" she asked

JJ shook his head "I'll wait until you get up Mama"

Keira smiled and shuffled back into bed "Your such a good boy JJ" she smiled as he snuggled into her arms and closed his eyes, putting his thumb in his mouth and happily falling asleep again.

* * *

Jak approached a dark turn in the sewers, taking a step forward he narrowed his eyes in the dark, sure enough he could see the skull gems of metal heads, he counted '1,2,3...10...14...easy enough' he thought, he stepped out on to the light, the room lit up and the metal heads charged at him. A minute later Jak picked up all the skull gems and jumped up on a ledge, looking around the next corner, his comm unit jumped out his back pocket and Sigs face popped up "Jak, its Sig"

"I can see that Sig" he said rather irritated, the metal heads being alerted by the noise and heading for him, he shot at them as he talked to Sig "Whats up?" he asked

"Seem says the temple still has some metal heads wandering around, can you help?" he asked

Jak nodded and blasted another metal head "Give me an hour, can you call Dax, see if he wants to come?"

"Will do Jak, thanks" Sig said

Jak nodded and went back to the job.

* * *

Keira walked into the small school building JJ holding her hand and looking around nervously, she looked down and smiled "It's okay honey" she whispered he looked up and smiled at her weakly, she arrived at the reception and looked at the elderly lady sat there "Hello" said the woman

"Hi, I would like to register JJ, for pre school" she smiled

The woman looked down at JJ "I see, how old is he?" she asked

"Three and a half" she beamed

The woman nodded and started filling in a form "And his name?" she asked

"Jak Mar Junior, but we call him JJ" Keira said proudly

The woman nodded "And his parents?" she asked

"I'm his mother Keira Haigi and his father is Jak Mar" Keira stated

The woman looked around "Is Mr Mar here with you?" she asked, Keira shook her head "I'm afraid we need both parents consent to register a child"

"But he's away, and you know that" Keira hissed getting slightly irritated

The woman nodded "I'll just go have a word with the head master" she said getting up

Keira looked down and saw JJ beginning to cry, she reached down and picked him up just as the headmaster came out his office "Keira Haigi, how nice to see you, please come in" the elderly head master said opening the door for her

Keira nodded and went into his office sitting down with JJ on her lap "Whats all this about, I came her and I only had my fathers consent, and Jak came here and he only had his uncle?" she asked

"I'm afraid we've changed our policy" he said

Keira stood up "Why don't you just say you don't want the child of a single teenage mother in your school?" she hissed

"Please Keira, I remember what a good student you were, and Jak for that matter, please don't take it personally" he said quietly

Keira huffed and started for the door "My son, is clever and sweet and kind...you've just lost a very good student" she yelled before stamping out the room and marching into the village, JJ quietly crying in to her chest.

When she arrived at her hut she sat JJ down on the sofa and wiped his face "I'm sorry honey, Mama didn't mean to get mad"

"Its okay Mama...I didn't want to go to that school anyway, I want to stay with you" JJ smiled

Keira smiled "I guess we haven't got a choice, how about some lunch" she smiled

JJ nodded and got up running into the kitchen.

A while later Keira walked into her work shop and slumped down on the stool at her bench, Rosa had come and offered to watch JJ for a while and Keira had gratefully accepted. She leaned her elbows on the bench and rested her head on them "Where are you Jak, I need you, we need you...damn it Jak how could you do this to me, you promised you'd come back to me, you promised?" she said as tears exploded from her eyes and ran freely down her face, she looked down at the walkie-talkie that she's fixed yesterday and picked it up with a shaky hand, she sniffed and wiped her face as she lifted it to her lips and opened her mouth, pressing the talk button as she did.

* * *

Jak blasted the last of the metal heads and nodded happily picking up the last skull gem, he looked around to see if anything else was around, out the corner of his eye he saw he was at the bottom of the temple and he stood before the precursor robot, he took a deep breathe and stepped in to the chamber looking up at the robot, the light began to shine lighter and Jak looked up into it "Please can you help, please can you send me back to Keira, I love her so much, I need to be with her...please" Jak said quietly, he felt tears line his eyes and he let them fall and looked down "I can't breath without her please" he begged, suddenly the talk box flew out his back pack he sighed thinking it was another mission and turned to leave, the talk box following him "Are you going to say anything?" Jak hissed angrily still walking until he heard a small quiet voice, he stopped in his tracks

"Jak, Jak...are you there?" she whispered almost as if she was afraid

He turned around and looked at the talk box floating in front of him his eyes wide "K...Keira?" he said just as quietly

"Jak is that you, please Jak, please be you?" she pleaded

Jak could hear tears in her voice "Keira, its me" Jak whispered tears in his own throat

"Oh Jak, is that really you, where are you?" Keira asked

Jak laughed a little "Wait..." he walked into the entrance and sat down his back against the wall, the talk box floating in front of him "It's really me babe...and you don't want to know where I am" Jak said

Keira laughed and cried all at the same time "I think I do want to know, I want to know why the hell you haven't come home...are you really my Jak?" she asked

"Of course, ask me anything, only something I would know" he replied

Keira thought for a minute and then asked "What is our favorite pastime?"

"Thats easy sat on the beach, with my arms around you, watching the stars" he laughed

Keira laughed "Easy huh...okay where do I like being kissed the most?" she asked

"You like your collar-bone being kissed, but you love them slow kisses to your beautiful lips" he smiled remembering the taste of her

Keira giggled "Oh Jak, please come home, I need you"

"I know babe, I need you too...and I'm trying, I'm trying to get back to you, I really am" he said sadly

Keira sighed "Is daddy still with you, Daxter?" she asked

"Yeah, their around...how is this possible, how is this working?" Jak mused out loud

Keira sighed again "I tried to get in touch years ago, about eight months after you left, but it didn't work so I got mad and broke my walkie-talkie, I only just got around to fixing it today" she giggled

"I've missed that giggled...I've missed you, I love you" Jak whispered, he was about to open his mouth again when his comm unit flew out and Seems face popped up "Thank you Jak, the temple is safe again" she said before hanging up

"What was that Jak?" Keira asked confused

Jak sighed "Its nothing, look I have to go, I need to see someone...please don't give up hope babe, I'm trying my best to get back to you...I love you"

"Oh Jak, I love you too, Jak I need to tell you something..." Keira started

Jak cut her off "I'm really sorry Keira but I have to go...I love you, don't ever forget that" he stood up and ran as fast as he could up the steps to find Seem.

* * *

Keira looked at the walkie-talkie as it went dead "Where the hell are you Jak?" she said putting it down and standing up, she looked in the small mirror hung over the small sink and wiped her face, she couldn't help but smile, he was still alive and he still loved her, that was all she needed to know.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Jak ran up the steps from the bottom of the temple, he arrived in the entrance hall and looked around "Seem!" he yelled

Seem looked around and held her finger to her lips "The Precursors don't need you to yell" she whispered

Jak rolled his eyes and walked up to her "I need to ask you something" he said, she nodded for him to continue "Would I be able to go back, would I be able to go back to where I came from?" he asked

Seem frowned at him "You mean Sandover?" she asked, Jak nodded "The Precursors will have to do that, I don't think I could help you with that"

"Well, I've just asked them, and they didn't answer, can you ask?" he asked urgently

Seem looked up at him seriously "Why do you want to go back?" she asked

Jak smiled, a smiled so pure Seem had never seen before "My soul mate is there, I need to get back to her"

"Keira?" Seem asked

Jak's eyes widened "You know?" he asked

"I know things Jak" she smiled "I'll see what I can do".

* * *

Keira stepped into her lounge, JJ sat on the sofa playing with his toys as she walked towards him, she beamed at him and sat next to him "How are you honey?" she asked

"I'm okay Mama, I'm sorry I couldn't go to school" he said looking down

Keira smiled and lifted him to her knee "Honey, you don't ever have to be sorry because of the way people think, you are the son of a great hero, and although he can't be here with you it doesn't mean he doesn't love you"

"I just don't want people to be mean to you anymore" he sniffed as he started to cry

Keira hugged him and wiped his face "Oh JJ, I don't care what people say to me, I know the truth, I know daddy loves us, it doesn't matter what other people say...as long as your happy then that's all that matters...are you happy?" she asked

JJ nodded "I just wish daddy could be with us...what if he doesn't like me?" he asked

"Jak Junior, he's gonna love you, your just like him" she smiled "I see you in him everyday"

JJ grinned and looked up at her "Really?" Keira nodded "I'm happy about that Mama" he smiled snuggling into her

"So am I sweetheart" Keira smiled and sat back hugging her son.

* * *

"Jak, Jak!" Daxter yelled as he slammed into Jaks room and jumped onto his chest

Jak woke up with a huff and opened his eyes "What the hell Dax, why can't you ever let me sleep?" he complained

"Samos and the precursors...Jak we can go home" Daxter hurried

Jak sat up "What...Daxter slow down, take a breath..."Daxter did as he was told and looked up at Jak "Now what is going on?" he asked

Daxter took a deep breath "Samos and the Precursors are in the arena waiting for you, they said we can go home"

Jak thought for a minute and then jumped up, knocking Daxter on to the floor he hurried around getting dressed, putting on his amour, grabbing his gun "What are you waiting for?" Jak asked looking down at Daxter sat frowning up at him

"I'm waiting for an apology for chucking me on the floor" he snapped

Jak laughed and picked him up "Sorry Dax...let's go" and he ran off to the arena.

* * *

Keira was dreaming happily about Jak, sitting on the beach watching the stars, when she was awoken by a sudden bright flash, she sat up right and listened. Rubbing her eyes she went to check on her son, he still slept soundly so she ventured into the lounge and peered through the small window, she didn't see anything, she shrugged 'Must have been a dream' she thought before getting a glass of water, she headed back to her room when she heard an unmistakable voice "I'm telling you pal...I know you've been without the good loving for a few years but she'll be asleep...and you know how grumpy she is when she gets woken" he said

"She's never been grumpy when I've woken her" came another stronger voice

Keira froze for a minute before bolting for the door and pulling it open, she looked out and saw the one thing she'd been dreaming about for years.

Jak looked up and saw her beautiful face, his face broke into slow wide smile and he held his arms out to her "Surprise" he said

"Jak!" she screeched running towards him and jumping into his arms hugging him tight, Jak lifted her and held on to her for dear life.

When he put her down she snuggled into him "Is this a dream, tell me I'm not dreaming, I've had this dream before" she sniffed

Jak pulled her away slightly so he could look into her eyes, he laughed and wiped the tears off her face "Its real this time babe, I'm real this time" and he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Keira pulled away and looked up at him "I've missed you so much, what happened?" she asked

"It's a long story my girl" came Samos voice from behind Jak

Keira looked around "Daddy!" she let go of Jak and ran to hug him "I've missed you"

Samos smiled "Same here, now I'm tired of all this time travelling...can I go to bed?" he moaned

"Actually daddy, Jak..." Keira started looking up at Jak "I have some news for you"

Jak raised an eyebrow, as Daxter came strolling out "Hate to break up the party but whose the kid in old grubby greens bed?"

Keira turned to Daxter and then Jak "Actually that's my son..." looking up at Jak "...Our son" she said looking down

Jak stepped forward and lifted her chin "You were pregnant when I left, why didn't you say I would never have gone...Ow" he said rubbing his head after Samos hit him with his stick "What the hell Samos?" he yelled turning to look at him

"You got my little girl pregnant" he snapped

Keira frowned "Daddy you can sleep in my bed...Daxter you can have the couch..."She took Jaks hand and smiled

"What about me?" came a small voice

Keira looked down and her mouth fell open "What the...

"Oh Keira this is my girlfriend Tess" Daxter grinned

Keira looked at the little blond ottsel "You found another ottsel?" she asked

"Actually were precursors, and I was turned into an ottsel by them" Tess smiled

Keira nodded "Well nice to meet you, you can sleep on the couch with Daxter if you like"

"Thanks, Jak was right about this place and you, you sure are gorgeous" Tess beamed

Keira blushed "Jak told you about me?"

"Never shut up about you when he got the chance" Tess smiled and followed Daxter in.

Keira turned to Jak "Their precursors?"

"Yup, and she even liked Dax before she was an ottsel, weird huh, but at least she'll keep him busy" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "Would you like to see your son?" she grinned

Jak nodded and allowed Keira to lead him into his sons bedroom. She smiled when she looked at her son sleeping soundly "Jak this is JJ, your son" She beamed

Jak stood looking at him "He's just like me"

"I know, and I was so glad, not so keen on chasing him around though, he wears me out" she giggled

Jak wrapped his arms around Keira and smiled at her "So JJ?" he asked

"Jak Junior" she beamed "Do you like it?" she asked

Jak nodded "Yea, does he know about me?"

"We talk about you everyday, we say good morning and good night to you, tell you we love you" she smiled

Jak smiled "So you still love me?" he asked shyly

"Just as much as I did when you left, maybe even more" she said snuggling into him

He took a deep breath "I need to tell you what happened while I was gone, I'm not the same person as I was"

Keira reached up and stroked his face "Okay, but I'll still love you" she smiled leading him to a chair in the corner, he took his armour off and sat down pulling her on to his lap, he curled his arms around her tightly.

"I guess I should start from the beginning...when we first landed, we crashed in a place called Haven City, apparently its this place only far far in the future... it's a horrible place, dirty and full of pollution and smog and horrible people, not a nice place to be, anyway, as soon as Daxter and I landed I was arrested and thrown into prison" Jak started

"What, why?" Keira asked

Jak shrugged "The only reason I can think of is my channelling abilities anyway it doesn't matter why...while I was in prison, I was tourted and experimented on with Dark Eco, I had it injected right into my blood stream" he heard Keira gasp and he tightened his grip on her "Daxter eventually broke me out, two years later, but I had this dark eco in me and it did something to me"

"Like what?" she asked running her fingers through his hair

Jak shrugged "I'm a murderer Keira, I've killed people, innocent people that were only doing their jobs and just happened to get in my way...I didn't want to and I knew it was wrong, but what they did to me, and the darkness inside me just made me so angry and mad and I could barely control it"

"Why did they do that to you?" Keira asked sadly "I'm so sorry"

Jak smiled slightly "Apparently they wanted to make a dark army to destroy the metal heads"

"What are metal heads?" she asked

Jak shook his head "You don't wanna know baby...anyway I did what they wanted me too, I defeated the metal head leader, sent my younger self back into the past, haven't seen him around have you?" Jak chuckled

"I don't understand, younger self?" she asked confused

Jak smiled "I was born in the future and sent to live in the past to protect me, they must have sent me further back knowing you and our son was here"

Keira nodded "Yea that would have been a bit weird introducing your three-year old son to his father who is only a child himself?"

"Yea...anyway, after I defeated Kor, I was given the light to balance out the dark eco in me, I thought finally its over...but they wasn't finished with me, I had the dark makers to destroy, they had a new leader and wanted to destroy the universe" Jak continued

"And you did, you're a hero" Keira smiled stroking his face

Jak nodded "Errol the new leader, he was the commander that helped do the experiments on me, so I was only to happy to destroy him, he was an evil, evil man, he helped turn me in to a monster"

Keira leaned down and kissed him "No, he tried to turn you into a monster, but you turned that power into something good, to defeat evil"

"Thats why I was given the light powers to balance out the dark eco" Jak continued "Thats not all..." He took a deep breath "...I wasn't always called Jak, that wasn't what my father called me"

"You met your father?" she asked

Jak nodded "Yes, unfortunately I found out about a second before he died in my arms but he was my father, he was King Damas of Spargus City, the last descendant of Mar" Keira gasped, Jak looked up into her eyes "Keira, I'm Mar, the Mar, it's not just my last name, I'm heir to the throne of both Haven City and Spargus City"

"But if your King, how can you come back, I mean I'm so happy you did but you didn't know about us, shouldn't you be running a city?" Keira said

Jak shook his head "Haven City was being run by a guy called Praxis when we arrived, he's the one who did them things to me, my only regret is I didn't kill him, he died at the hands of Kor...anyway his daughter Ashelin, she's in charge now, with a good friend of mine Torn as her commander...and I've left another good friend of mine Sig in charge of Spargus, he was a great friend of my fathers, he deserved it more than I, and besides, I couldn't be king without my beautiful queen next to me could I?" he smiled looking up a her "Please don't hate me because I couldn't come back sooner, because of what I had to do out there"

"I don't hate you, you saved the universe, the precursors wouldn't have helped you and brought you back to us if you didn't deserve it, I love you Jak and I've missed you, we've missed you" she grinned

Jak grinned "I love you too Keira, and I missed you so much"

"Was there anyone else, that woman who took over the city?" Keira asked

Jak chuckled "There was never anyone else, and would never be anyone else, even if I never came back I would have died loving you and only you, I promised you I would love you forever, and I would never be with anyone else, that your my one and only, and I don't break promises... I held on to our dream of getting married and having kids, and living in a hut near the beach and I will make that happen for us..." he kissed her "So we've made a start on the kids, how about we get married?" he asked

Keira's smiled broadened "I'd love to marry you, I've just been waiting for you to come back so we could get married"

Jak smiled and looked over at his son "I can't believe I'm a father"

"Well you better get used to it, because he's a right handful, always full of energy and mischief, just like his daddy...I've been chasing him around on my own for long enough, now its your turn" she giggled "I guess he's a prince?"

"Yep, he is" Jak kissed her and rested his head on her chest "God I've missed falling asleep with you" he said closing his eyes

"I don't think I've slept properly since you left" she yawned and closed her eyes moving so they were more comfortable and they fell asleep happily in each others arms.

* * *

Keira jumped as she heard a yell the next morning, Jak cringed and held her closer just as someone came running into the room "Mama...you got me a pet" JJ shouted hugging Tess, Daxter running in after them

Keira laughed "JJ, that's not a pet that's Aunt Tess and Uncle Daxter, you remember I told you about Uncle Daxter" she smiled moving off Jaks knee.

Jak sat up and smiled at JJ, as he put Tess down and frowned at Jak

"Sorry about that Tess" Keira said moving to pick her son up

Tess grinned "No problem, he's adorable, so cute" she beamed

Keira nodded and looked at JJ "JJ, this is your daddy" she smiled

JJ smiled at Jak "Really, my daddy, he came back?" he asked

Keira smiled "We knew he'd come back didn't we?"

JJ nodded as Jak stood up "Hello Jak Mar Junior, have you been good for your Mama?" he asked smiling

"Yes daddy" he smiled reaching his arms out to him

Jak hesitated slightly and then reached out for him "He's very friendly, I thought he'd be a little apprehensive"

"He's known about you since the day he was born, he knows who you are" Keira smiled

JJ laughed as Jak smiled down at him "I'm sorry I've been away for a while" he said to his son

"Its okay" he giggled

Jak nodded as Keira came up to his side "Have we to get you some breakfast, and how would you like to meet grandpa, JJ?"

"Yes please" he giggled wriggling out of Jaks arms and running off.

Keira laughed and kissed Jak "See he knows who his daddy is...you better have a shower"

"I've no clothes, my old stuff won't fit anymore, we were kinda in a rush didn't really think about packing" he said

Keira nodded "I'll nip to the market get you some new stuff, if you can watch JJ?" She asked

"Are you sure he'll be okay with me, on his own?" Jak asked

Keira nodded "He'll be fine, now where's my purse?" she said looking around

"Do you need some money, I've got some?" Jak asked

Keira shook her head "I've plenty, I'm the village mechanic now, that's the only job they'll give me" she grinned

Jak frowned and moved to wrap his arms around her waist "What do you mean?" Keira shook her head as if to forget she said anything "I coulda done with your expertise in Haven and Spargus, Spargus even had proper cars"

"Wow, I've been working on cars, I'll show you later..." she trailed off as she heard her father shout and Daxter laughing along with JJ "...Oh dear" she laughed

"I'll go" Jak smiled before he placed a kiss on her forehead

Keira nodded and smiled as Jak wandered out the room, and she heard him starting to laugh.

* * *

Samos had offered to watch his grandson for the night and Jak and Keira sat on the beach looking out over the ocean "It feels so good being here with you again"Keira sighed

"I used to watch the stars every night, I used to have conversations with you in my head, I'm sure sometimes I spoke out loud without realising because Daxter would give me looks like I'd gone mad" he chuckled

"I used to do that too" She giggled

Jak held her tighter "Did you see how everyone was looking at me earlier?"

"Don't worry about that, a lot of them didn't believe you'd gone through the rift, they thought I'd told you I was pregnant and you'd done a runner" Keira said

Jak turned her face to look at her "Hey, I would never have left if I'd known, I tried to get back sooner"

"I know that but people around here are so...I was a fourteen year old girl and I was pregnant by my fifteen year old boyfriend, you can't blame them" Keira said

"Where did they think your father had gone?" Jak asked

Keira shrugged "Thought he'd gone to find you and drag you back" she giggled

"It must have been so hard for you, I'm so sorry baby" Jak said sadly

She smiled "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know I was pregnant and you didn't know you'd be gone so long...but yes it was hard for me, people talking behind my back or just plain ignoring me, I had a go at them once...when JJ was only just walking and I was taking him down to the beach I heard a big crowd of them whispering 'Thats the girl that got pregnant so young, and her boyfriend ran off when he found out' well I'd had enough and I didn't want our son thinking that about you, so I told them to keep their narrow-minded views to themselves and if they ever said anything like that again in front of my son I wouldn't be responsible for my actions...I only had Rosa for support" she sighed

"Whose Rosa...wait the bird lady?" Jak asked

Keira nodded "Yea, she's been great, babysitting when I needed a break, giving me advice on how to look after a baby, although I think her experience comes from looking after baby birds" she giggled

"Remind me to thank her, and kick everyone elses ass" Jak chuckled

Keira laughed and turned around in his arms "No need for that, all you have to do is make me and your son happy"

Jak grinned "I think I can do that" he pushed her back and hovered above her

Keira giggled "Right were we left off huh?" she teased

"How far along were you when I left?" Jak frowned

Keira giggled "About six weeks, I think I got pregnant the first night we made love, and it all started right here" she said

"I was thinking that myself, so when do you wanna start working on number two?" he grinned

Keira looked seriously at him "You want another?"

"Yea, I've missed so much of JJ's life, I want to make it up to you" he smiled

Keira stroked his face "Jak you don't need to make it up to us, all you need to do is be a great daddy to your son" she ran her hands through his hair and down to the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to hers, when she eventually let him pull away from her she pushed him back and they sat back up "So won't your friends miss you?" she asked

"They know how much I wanted to get back to you, the only one with a problem with it was As..." he frowned and looked away

Keira raised an eyebrow "What aren't you telling me about this girl?" Keira frowned

"What do you mean, nothing happened" Jak said

She moved closer to him and held his arm stroking his biceps "Jak, I'm not stupid, I know how hot you are, and you've definitely got hotter since you were fifteen, I know other girls want you, did she want you, did she try something?" she asked

Jak looked down at her and took a deep breath "She did try it on, right after I'd defeated the dark makers she tried kissing me"

"But?" Keira asked anger in her eyes

Jak chuckled "But, I pushed her off and told her I had a girlfriend that I was very much in love with"

"I bet she didn't take no for answer though" Keira said

His eyes went wide "How do you know everything? " he took a deep breath "She tried it again, said you were five hundred years in the past and I'd never see you again, said I should move on...I got really pissed when she said that and she was lucky I didn't let Dark Jak out to play"

"He's got a name?" Keira giggled

Jak nodded "Of course, I have two other beings inside me I couldn't just go round calling them Jak 1, Jak 2, and Jak 3...so I called them Dark Jak and Light Jak"

"I'd like to meet them one day" Keira mused

Jak nodded "You will, but not yet, don't want them scaring you off, or even worse you falling in love with one of them" he chuckled

"As if I'd do that...do they love me?" she asked

Jak nodded "Every single part of me loves you" he smiled

"Come on, lets go and give you a proper welcome home, I wanna see what other parts of you have grown" she winked as she stood up and held her hand out.

Jak got up and grinned taking her hand "I'd love to show you what other parts of me have grown, I think you'll be pleased, just as pleased as I am with how you've grown" he winked

"The worse thing about being pregnant without you here was how horny I was, I've been horny ever since, you're gonna need some rest after I've finished with you" she purred

Jak chuckled and let go of her hand turning his back to her "Come on then, I'll give you a piggy back, sooner we can get there" he laughed as Keira jumped up and slapped his bottom "Come on then, handsome".

* * *

Jak dropped Keira at the door and opened his arms as is son came running towards him "Daddy" he yelled happily "You came back again"

Jak picked him up and hugged him "Of course I came back, I'm never leaving you again son" he smiled

"Good" he smiled snuggling into him

Keira moved around them and frowned at Samos "Daddy, why isn't he in bed?" she asked hands on hips

"I wanted to spend sometime with him, and he wanted to wait for his daddy" Samos said

She shook her head "He has a routine daddy..." she sighed and stroked her son's hair as he began to fall asleep on his father "Come on we'll put him to bed"

Ten minutes later Jak and Keira looked down at their son as he started to fall asleep, Keira closed his story book and kissed his forehead "What do we say before going to sleep, JJ?" she asked smiling at Jak

"Good night daddy, we love you" he yawned

Jak beamed from ear to ear "I love you too son, good night" he leaned over and kissed his forehead

"I'm glad you came home daddy" he said as he snuggled into his bed

Jak smiled and got up "So am I son"

Keira got up and went to follow Jak out "Goodnight Mama, we love you" JJ breathed

Keira smiled "Love you too, sweetheart"

When Keira and Jak returned to the lounge Samos stood waiting for them at the door "Whats the matter daddy?" Keira asked flopping down on the sofa

"I'm going to stay in Jak's old hut, and Daxter and Tess are in your old room down stairs" he smiled

Jak nodded "Thanks Samos" he smiled as he sat down next to Keira and wrapped an arm around her, he waited for Samos to leave and then said "Why don't we just go stay in my old hut, my Uncle isn't there, we could stay there until we get our place by the beach?" he asked

"I think that's a great idea, daddy should be in his hut, we'll start sorting it out tomorrow" she yawned

Jak yawned also "I never thought I could love someone as much as you, until I met JJ" he smiled

"I know, its weird how much love you can feel for someone who don't even know isn't it...I mean even I'm surprised how quickly he's taken to you...even though I've tried to prepare him, make sure he knew who you are, I thought he'd be a little wary" Keira said getting up and going into the bedroom.

Jak followed "I had a dream, while I was in prison...you were giving birth, I wonder if that's when you did give birth?" Jak mused sitting on the comfortable bed

"Maybe that was the gods way of telling you you were a father, to put that bond between you...JJ dreamed about you a lot, he always wakes up so happy when he's had a dream about his daddy...do you know how long you were in prison before you had the dream?" she asked

Jak shook his head "I didn't know how long I'd been in there until the day I got out, I didn't even know what time of day it was, they experimented on me day in day out, I only knew it was a different day when I was given bread and water"

Keira had started undressing, she'd gotten down to her vest and knickers when he said that, she looked at him looking down sadly at his hands, she walked up in front of him and lifted his chin "Hey, your safe now, you have a beautiful son, who loves you and I love you"

Jak wrapped his arms around her hips and looked up into her eyes "I love you baby...your what kept me alive in that place, when I thought I should just give up like the others, I thought of you and how you'd be waiting for me, and how I'd promised to come back to you, you saved me"

Keira smiled and leaned down to kiss him "I love you too, so much" she moved away from Jak getting on the bed while he took his clothes off "Did you know, did you know it was your father when you first met him...didn't you feel anything?" she asked

Jak nodded "Something about him seemed familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it...and I'd given up hope, everytime I started to hope for something, it went wrong, I didn't dare hope, maybe if I had things would have been different...Sig blames himself, I blame myself" he shook his head and got on the bed with Keira, running his fingers across her flat toned stomach.

"Why is it Sig's fault or your fault?" she asked

Jak shrugged "Sig was sent to Haven to look for Damas' son, only Sig was looking for a four-year old child, and I was a seventeen year old, full of anger and hate...he feels if he'd noticed how much like Damas I was he could have got me back to him sooner"

"So what is your fault?" she asked stroking his chest

Jak looked away "When I arrived in Spargus I had to go through a series of tests in order to be allowed to stay, when I passed I was given a beacon, so I could call for help if I needed it, and when I did, Damas arrived, just Damas, he died helping me, he died because I couldn't do it myself" a tear ran down Jaks cheek.

Keira leaned up and wiped his face, turning his face to look at her "He wanted to help you, he was a warrior it was in his blood to come and help you, and he would be so proud of you" she smiled "I bet he knew, deep down in his heart, I bet he knew you were his son"

"I hope so...I wonder if...nah" he smiled shaking his head

Keira frowned "What?" she asked

"Well I've just come back to the past, I know five hundred years later is a long time, but I must have some ancestors somewhere, and our great great great-grandchildren will get a chance to meet him" he smiled

Keira laughed "Yea, that will be an interesting meeting...King Damas this is your great great great-grandson, and he's ten years older than you" she giggled

"Yea, would love to be there to see his face when that happens" he laughed

Keira smiled and kissed his chest "We'll just have to make sure JJ knows all about his grandfather and that we make sure the story is passed down the line so they remember to go visit him"

Jak pushed Keira back and hovered above her "I wish I knew more about him, anyway so you were saying you've been horny for years" he grinned

"Damn horny" she purred leaning up and kissing him hungrily.

* * *

**That chapter kinda ran away with me, but I hope you like it. Please review. X X X X**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any Jak characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Keira awoke lazily the next morning her body ached from a night of love-making but in the most amazing way, she could feel the warmth Jak had left in the bed and she sat up looking around, she listened and heard Jaks voice coming out the kitchen "Can I have chocolate flakes daddy?" JJ asked hopefully

"Does Mama let you have chocolate flakes for breakfast?" Jak asked

She smiled as she heard a giggle and a very unhonest "Yes daddy" come from JJ, she laughed and got out of bed, pulling Jaks discarded shirt on she reveled in the masculine smell of Jak, even after all the years and after all he'd been through it still smelt of Jak, her Jak. She padded into the kitchen as she heard Jak laughed "I think your telling me fibs Jak Junior" he said

"I think you are too" Keira said coming into the kitchen and looking at JJ who put his head down and smiled sheepishly

Jak grinned at her from the stove stood in just his boxer shorts "Morning babe, what some breakfast?" he asked

Keira moved over to him kissing JJ's forehead on the way and wrapped her arms around him "When did you learn to cook?" she asked

Jak wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled "You really think I'd let Dax do the cooking?" he laughed leaning down to kiss her.

She responded immediately and leaned into him, suddenly a very familiar voice entered the room "God can't you two put it on ice or something" he whined

Jak kissed her again and then pulled away smiling "What some eggs Dax?" he asked

"Yea" he said jumping up on the table

Tess followed "So what plans have you made, do you even know what you're gonna do with your time Jak?" she asked

"I'm gonna build Keira and I the hut we've always planned on having and then I'm gonna marry the girl of my dreams and then were gonna get working on baby number two" Jak smiled putting eggs and bacon on a plate for Keira, Daxter and Tess, before getting his own and sitting down at the table, JJ smiling happily in-between his mother and father.

"What will Keira say if you marry the girl of your dreams?" Daxter teased

Keira frowned at him "Very funny Daxter...but I remember when you told the entire village you were gonna marry me"

"You did what?" Tess squeaked

Jak laughed "Relax Tess...he was about eight, and I kicked the crap outta him for saying it"

"Yea, I always got a beating when I told Jak I was gonna marry Keira, sometimes I just did it to wind him up" Daxter laughed

Keira laughed "I better get this little monster bathed and dressed..." she looked down at him "...shall we get you ready for Aunt Rosa?" she asked putting the last of her breakfast in her mouth "And then we should get a start on moving our stuff down to your hut"

Jak nodded as Keira got up, JJ flung his arms around Jak and hugged him "Bye daddy"

Jak hugged him back "See ya soon son, I'll take you down to the beach later, would you like that?" he asked

"Yes please, I don't like talking to birds" he beamed jumping off the chair and running into the bathroom.

Jak laughed and Keira smiled and kissed Jak, she looked up at Daxter and Tess "You two can stay downstairs until you can get your own place" she smiled

"Thanks Keira" Tess beamed

Daxter nodded "Yea thanks, its only until we find a place to open a bar".

* * *

Keira sat on the beach watching JJ playing with Daxter, Tess walked up to her and sat down "Hi" she said cheerily

Keira looked down at her "Hey, y'know I never thought I'd say this but Daxter would make a great dad" she smiled at Tess

"Yeah, he certainly knows how to liven up a room" Tess giggled "What happened to Daxters parents I thought they might be here?" she asked

"Hasn't Daxter told you about his parents?" Tess shook her head "They never really bothered with him, he wasn't really what they expected in a son, he wasn't strong or brave or good-looking, so they just let him do whatever he wanted, I think that's why he and Jak got on so well, they understood what it was like to have parents that didn't care" Keira said

"But Jak's father did care" Tess said

Keira nodded "Jak didn't know that at the time, he'd just been sent away to live in this village, he didn't know he'd been kidnapped"

"Didn't Daxters parents wonder where he'd got to?" Tess asked

Keira shook her head "They stayed around for a while, but when they found out I was pregnant they just assumed the same as everyone else, that Jak had run off and Daxter had gone with him...so they packed up their hut one day and that was the last I saw of them, I've no idea where they went"

Tess shook her head sadly "Thats terrible"

"I know, hey y'know Dax's hut is probably still in his parents name, no one has moved into it, I bet you could have it" Keira smiled Tess nodded and smiled "Jak was right about you, you really are the nicest girl I've met in a long time" she beamed up at Keira

Keira frowned and looked down at Tess "Do you know this girl that was after Jak?" she asked

"Ashelin, yeah...she's the governess now, she was okay when she was helping us to fight her father, and during the war with the dark makers, but then she kinda got it in to her head she wanted Jak, and started trying it on with him...we all told her it was no use that he was in love with some one else but she was persistent, I think she only just got the message when she saw us step onto that precursor ship, I'm sure she would have come along to spoil the party if she could" Tess giggled

Keira nodded "So, you used to be a woman?" she asked

"Yup, and I was damn fine" she giggled "... if this is what I have to do then to be with Daxter the way a woman in love should be with her man then this is what I'll be, and it's not really that bad" she smiled

"You really are the cutest ottsel I've ever seen...so how come you went after Dax and not Jak, no offence but if I saw a hot seventeen year old guy and an annoying orange ottsel I don't think I'd be making eyes at the ottsel?" Keira asked

Tess laughed "Jak isn't really my type, I mean he's a lot more chilled out than he used to be, but he was always so angry, his eyes seemed empty, like he was missing a part of himself...Daxter was funny and loud and different"

"He sure is different" Keira mused smiling as Jak walked along the beach and picking JJ up as he ran to him

Tess smiled "And just so you know, that look in Jak's eyes, like there was something missing, he hasn't had it since he came back here and saw you again" she whispered before running off to join Daxter and JJ playing in the sea.

Jak sat behind Keira and pulled her in to is strong arms "How'd it go?" Keira asked turning to see his face

"Were offically moved in" he smiled before kissing her "Will JJ be okay with moving ?" he asked

Keira nodded "As long as he's with us he'll be fine, all his things fit in the room don't they?" she asked

"Yeah, fits perfectly, like he'd been living in there for years" he smiled

Keira sighed and snuggled into his embrace, JJ came running up and sat inbetween Keira's legs, he pointed at a group of teenagers walking down the beach "Look Mama that's them that said daddy wasn't coming home, that he left because of me" he said

"They said what?" Jak said angrily as he got up quickly

Keira looked up at him "Jak, not in front of JJ" She said grabbing his hand

Jak's eyes softened and smiled "I wouldn't do that, come on" he picked JJ up and waited while Keira stood up and held his hand "Dax, Tess" he yelled over to them while walking to the group of teenagers sat looking at him and whispering "Hey guys, remember me?" he smiled

"Jak, you've come back?" one girl said smiling getting up

Jak nodded "Well aren't you a smart cookie?" he said sarcastically "Of course I've come back, why would I not come back to me beautiful family?" he asked

"Well we just thought...where've you been?" another asked

Jak shrugged as Daxter came up next to him, Jak looked down at him "You wanna take this one, wanna tell them where we've been?" Daxter nodded excitedly "Okay I'll let Dax take this one, but one last thing, I did not leave because Keira was pregnant, I did not abandon my son or Keira, and if I ever hear you've said anything like that again, I will let a very pi...annoyed dark demon out to play" he snarled grabbing Keira's hand again and holding JJ tighter, and walking off the beach

One of the boys looked at Daxter "What the hell does that mean, he'll let a dark demon out to play?" he asked

"Buddy, the dark demon will be the least of your worries if you piss him off again...now where do I start, lets start from when I found him strapped to a metal chair after just being pumped full of dark eco" he began as they all crowded around him.

* * *

"Daddy, will they stop being mean to Mama now you've come home?" JJ asked Jak as he tucked him into bed that night

Jak smiled "I hope so son, because Mama is the best person in the world, everyone should be nice to her"

"Yes she is, she's very happy now" he grinned

Jak laughed "I hope so, now is there anything else you need to tell me?" Jak asked

"They wouldn't let me go to school, because you wasn't here" he said nodding

Jak nodded "Do you want to go to school?" he asked

"Not really, I like helping Mama" he smiled

Jak kissed his forehead "You're a very good boy Jak Junior, but I'm afraid you may have to go to school, now sleep time" he said pulling the covers up as JJ snuggled down into bed, he kissed his forehead again "Good night JJ, I love you" he smiled

"Good night daddy, love you too and Mama" he smiled before closing his eyes as Jak left the room.

He found Keira sat on the door step of the hut and sat behind her pulling her into him "JJ says they wouldn't let him go to school?" he said

Keira nodded "They said they need both parents to register him, but now he can" she smiled

"He says he doesn't want to" Jak said

Keira smiled "I know, but he'll be okay once he gets settled, he has to go to school"

"You've done a great job with him, has he been to the forest?" he asked

Keira frowned "No he hasn't, he's asked a few times if we can go, but I don't like it there, I didn't want to take him"

"I might take him tomorrow, don't want him to be afraid of the place" he smiled

Keira laughed "You mean you want him running around getting into trouble like you did"

"Maybe" Jak chuckled as Daxter and Tess bounded up the steps "How'd it go?" he asked

Daxter laughed "I left them with you being banished" he smirked "Keep um wanting more thats what I say" he said sitting down with Tess next to him "So whats for dinner?" he asked

Jak rolled his eyes "Can't you get your own food Dax?" he asked

"Nope, you would never let me cook so, I don't know how" he smiled

Keira laughed "I'll make some pasta or something" she said getting up

Jak got up with her "I'll help you"

Keira smiled "As much as I've missed you Jak, you don't have to do this with me"

"I want to" he grinned following her in.

* * *

Sat at the table a little later Jak put the last of his food in his mouth "So Dax, what did you tell them?" he asked

"Everything" Daxter smirked

Jak raised an eye brow at Tess, she giggled "If they just replace Daxters name with yours I'm sure they'll get the picture" she smiled

"Hey, I did my bit" Daxter snapped

Jak chuckled "You sure did Daxter, I don't know how I would have coped without you" he smiled

"I'd like to hear the story" Keira said while clearing the table

Daxter's ears perked up "Well let me begin with..."

"Daxter I'll tell Keira" Jak said leaning back on his chair as Keira sat on his lap, he curled his arms around her and smiled "Right, don't you two have some where to be?" he asked

Tess looked from Jak to Keira, noticing the look on their faces started to giggled "Why don't you go for a walk, we'll watch JJ?" she smiled

Keira looked down at Jak "Shall we?" she asked, Jak nodded "Thanks Tess, we'll be just on the beach, any problems just call" she said getting up

"Will you hear us from down there?" she asked

Jak nodded "Samos used to scare the crap out of us, and it was always when we were just getting going" he frowned

Keira laughed and Daxter pulled his face "Ew, I don't need to know where you two have done it"

"Well your sat in one of the places" Keira teased

Daxter jumped up "What, you animals, you've only just moved in?"

"Yes Dax, but where did I live before, and how many times did Uncle leave me alone all night?" Jak chuckled getting up and taking Keira's hand

"Ew, that's disgusting, JJ could have been conceived here...Ew" Daxter cringed as Jak and Keira laughed and Tess tried to keep a straight face "Coulda been" Jak shouted as he dragged Keira out.

* * *

"Tell me about the people you met Jak?" Keira asked as she sat in his arms on the beach looking out to see

Jak snorted "You wouldn't have wanted to meet anyone of them, well maybe Sig and Torn"

"Well tell me, what was Sig like?" she asked

Jak chuckled "The coolest bloke you will ever meet, thought he was dead at one point, but in he strolled wearing a metal head as his armour"

"What about the guy you worked for?" she asked

Jak looked down at her "Torn or Krew?" he asked, she shrugged to say any "Krew, was bigger than our hut, floating around on this thing, crocked and connected, I hated working for him, but I need his connections to get me into the palace, to fight the baron"

"What happened to him?" she asked

Jak cringed "He betrayed the city, let the metal heads in, and he wanted to crack open the precursor stone, I had to stop him...we fought I shot at him until he was too weak to move, and then the bomb he'd built blew up" Jak said quietly

"Oh god, how did you get away?" Keira asked turning around and looking at him

Jak looked away "Ashelin got to me just in time, she helped us"

Keira smiled "You don't have to hide your friendship with this woman from me, as long as it was only ever a friendship, it was only a friendship wasn't it Jak?" she asked

Jak looked at her and cupped her face "Keira I've only ever been with you, I've only ever kissed you and loved you, only ever will love you...I never had any feelings other than friendship with her, she may have wanted more but I only wanted you"

Keira leaned forward and kissed him "Thats all I wanted to hear" she smiled

"When do you want to start planning the wedding?" Jak asked

Keira grinned "I don't know, why don't we have it here, on the beach?" she asked.

"That sounds great" he plunged his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, he held it up to Keira "Please Keira, I love you, I will always love you, please will you marry me?" Jak asked smiling

Keira looked down at the beautiful heart-shaped pink sapphire, diamonds on each side of it, set into a white gold ring "Oh Jak, of course..." Jak slipped the ring on to her finger and kissed her deeply, she giggled and he pulled away looking at her confused "...I'm just so happy, I didn't think I'd ever see you again" Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she looked at the ring "Where did you get this?" she asked

"I went to see Samos earlier, had to do the right thing and ask his permission to marry you, anyway after a very, very long lecture he agreed and he gave me this, it was your mothers" Jak smiled

Keira launched herself at Jak pushing him to the sand and laying on top of him "I love you so much Jak, don't ever leave me again" she smiled

Jak looked up at her and grinned "I think we should invest in some hand cuffs" Keira raised an eyebrow, Jak chuckled "That way we'll always have to be together"

"Some one could just open them" she giggled

Jak shook his head "Not if I swallow the key, now stop arguing with me" and he flipped her over and began to kiss her slowly and passionately.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not ****own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Keira lay on the bed in just her lacy black knickers and shirt, she giggled and wriggled around as Jak in just his trousers kissed up her body, unbuttoning her shirt as he went, he'd just got to the last button, her shirt had fallen open and he'd started kissing and caressing her breasts when they saw a bright white light, Keira's eyes shot open as did Jaks and they looked at each other for a second "Jak" she panted "Thats like the light I saw when you came back" she said urgently

Jak nodded "I know" he whispered "Go check on JJ, I'll go see whats going on" he said getting off her and picking up his t-shirt

Keira nodded and pulled her shirt around her as she got up, picking her discarded shorts up on the way, she pulled them on before opening JJ's bedroom door and stepping in.

Jak ran out the door and looked towards Samos' hut, he saw the light on and ran up the hill towards it. When he eventually got inside Samos' hut he was greeted by the three precursors, he frowned "Whats going on?" he asked

"Ah, our great hero, how nice to see you Jak" the leader said

Jak still frowned and looked at Samos, for answers he just shook his head sadly "You want me to come help you again don't you?" he asked

The precursor shook his head "Not quite Jak, we need you to go back to the future, we need the younger Jak and Samos here"

"But won't that confuse people?" Jak asked

Again he shook his head chuckling a little "We have great powers Jak, we can make this village forget you even existed, well until you arrive here as a boy"

suddenly the door burst open and Keira ran in rushing to Jaks side and grabbing his arm "Whats going on Jak?" she asked tears lining her voice and eyes

Jak opened his mouth to speak but another voice answered "Ah Keira, we've been waiting to meet you and Jak Junior, where is he?"

Keira answered automatically "He's asleep, sleeps like a log that one, Rosa is with him" she looked back up at Jak "Jak are these...?"

Jak nodded "These are the precursors, they want me to go back" he said sadly

"Back where, the future, but why?" she asked

Jak shrugged "My younger self, the one I sent back, well he needs to come here, with the younger Samos, and he can't be here if were here" Jak wrapped his arm around Keira "I won't leave Keira and our son, I just won't"

"Calm down Jak, do you really think we'd let your three-year son meet his five-year old father, you will have to take them with you" the precursor smiled

Jak looked at them "Is there any danger, any danger that could come to them, will they be safe?"

"They'll be perfectly safe, you've saved your universe, there is no more threat of war" he smiled

Jak looked down at Keira "We need some time, I need to prepare Keira and JJ, can you give us some time?" he asked

"We'll be back in three days for you" the precursor said "And you Samos and don't forget Daxter and Tess" he smiled before a blinding light caused them all to shield their eyes and the precursors disappeared.

Jak quickly took Keira's hand and led her out Samos hut and to their own.

* * *

After they'd managed to dodge all Rosa's questions and sent her home Jak and Keira sat up bed "So whats it like in Haven?" Keira asked

Jak shook his head "We wouldn't live in Haven, I won't have my son grow up in that horrible place, we'll live in Spargus"

"Is it nice in Spargus?" she asked

Jak nodded "Its in the desert so it's mainly made of sand but there's a beach and market, and the temple isn't too far from the city...its practically free of crime and pollution"

"Sounds nice, we're would we live?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I'm sure Sig would let us stay in palace until we can find our own place, that's where I normally stay...Keira if you don't want to go, I'll tell them to shove it?" Jak asked

Keira shook her head "It makes sense, besides it's not like I have anything worth staying here for, you and JJ are all I need and you'll be with me" she smiled "And I'll get to meet all your friends, I'm especially looking forward to meeting this Governess"

Jak chuckled "Keira you have to be good, as much as I love seeing the sparkle in your eyes when your being naughty, and as much as I'd like to see Ashelin get a good kicking, she is the Governess and she could have you killed"

Keira giggled "At least we'll be prepared this time" Jak nodded and grinned as Keira climbed on top of him straddling his waist "So you like it when I'm bad?" she purred

Jak began kissing her neck and chest "I love that naughty streak in you...the first night we made love you had that sparkle in your eyes, and the nights you'd sneak over to my hut in the middle of the night and climb in to bed with me...even though I'd only left you like an hour before"

Keira giggled "I couldn't get enough of you, still can't...and just so you know, I'm very pleased with how you've grown" she breathed

Jak looked up into her eyes "God I love you" he beamed

"I love you too" she smiled down at him before slowly pressing her lips to his and starting to kiss him.

* * *

"Jak?" Keira ventured while packing some of JJ's toys into a huge bag three days later

Jak looked up from where he was putting JJ's clothes in a bag "Yeah baby?" he answered

"Will any other children we have, have dark and light eco in them?" she asked

Jak frowned "Possibly, does that bother you?" he asked

"God no, but I'd like to be prepared, maybe you could show me what you can do in your dark and light forms when we get to Spargus?" she smiled

Jak nodded "I'm kinda glad we had JJ before I had all that crap pumped into me" he said

Keira zipped up the bag and walked over to Jak, she wrapped her arms around him and tip toed to kiss him softly on the lips "I bet your dark side is kinda sexy, and your light side beautiful"

Jak smiled "Why would you think that?" he asked

"Because you are the sexiest man on the planet, it makes sense, they do share your body" Keira giggled

Jak laughed and let go of her "I think some of the dark eco is rubbing off on you, you're getting badder by the day"

"You always were a bad influence on me Jak Mar" she teased before kissing him again, she looked around the room "Right I think we've got everything"

"You sure you don't need anything?" Jak asked

Keira shook her head "I've got all I need, I don't need clothes I can buy new, and my journals and things fit in here so...were good to go" she smiled

Jak nodded and picked up both bags and followed Keira out to the lounge where JJ sat with Samos "Right sweetheart, are you ready?" she asked

JJ jumped up and ran to Keira excitedly, she picked him up and carried him out the door "I can't wait to go on adventures like daddy" he smiled cheerfully as Jak and Samos followed them out, going to meet Daxter and Tess on the beach.

After what felt like only a minute they landed in Spargus, she looked around at the desert as Jak led them under a heavy wastelander guard into the city, JJ clung to Jak as he tried to take it all in. As they waited for the garage door to open Jak turned to Keira and smiled "You're gonna love it in here, don't get too excited, Kleiver doesn't like people he doesn't know messing in here"

Keira nodded and watched as the doors opened and she stepped in, cars all around her gleaming in the sunlight, she gasped and Jak chuckled "Told you" he smirked

"Are any of these yours?" she asked

Jak nodded "A few"

"When can I take one apart?" she asked,

Jak laughed and looked at JJ "What do you think son, should we let Mama take one of my cars apart?" he asked

JJ giggled "Mama can fix anything" he smiled

"I know" Jak smiled .

They eventually got to the palace and Jak put JJ down as they arrived in front of Sig, JJ stood in between his parents each one holding a hand of his "Ah Jak you've decided to come back" Sig grinned getting up "And you must be Keira, I heard all about you and Jak sure was right about how beautiful you are...and whats this have you brought your younger self back?" he asked looking down at JJ

"Actually Sig, this is my son JJ, Jak Junior" Jak said proudly

Sig looked up at Jak "You didn't say you had a son, I could have sworn it was you when you were a boy"

"I didn't know until I got back to Sandover" Jak said

Sig looked at Keira "I was pregnant when Jak left, thats why I didn't come through the rift with him, but if I'd known he was gonna be so long, I would have done, King Sig"

Sig shook his head "No need for the King, we all know who should be king, just Sig will do, and I think it was a very wise choice considering everything that happened when he did come through the rift, you made sure he had three years in peace and now thanks to Jak he will spend the rest of his life in peace" he smiled

Keira smiled and looked down at JJ "JJ, say hello to Uncle Sig" she ordered softly

JJ looked up at him and smiled "Are you the king?" he asked

Sig nodded "Only until you're old enough to be king"

"Wow, do I really get to be a king?" he asked looking up at Jak

Jak smiled and nodded "Yup, Prince JJ, you will one day be king"

Sig grinned "I assume you would like to go and see Haven?" Sig asked

Jak nodded "I would like to show Keira around"

"I'll look after JJ" Samos said from beside Keira

She looked down at him "Thank you daddy" he waved her off and took JJ off

"Now you'll need a bigger room, I'll get one sorted while you're in Haven, it will be ready by the time you get back".

* * *

Jak jumped out the air train and helped Keira out, he chuckled at her face when she saw the zoomers and hoover cars flying above her "there just like the a-grav" she stated

Jak nodded and took her hand "I know, I'll find you one to take to pieces later, come on I'll show you Daxters bar and then we'll go see Torn"

"How did Daxter end up with a bar, I cannot think of a more lethal combination, Daxter plus alcohol, does't really equal anything good?" she giggled

"It was Krews but he died and Daxter took it over" Jak smiled as they came to the door,

Keira looked up at the sign and the giant Daxter sat above it "Good god" she stated "Thats gonna give me nightmares"

Jak laughed as the door slid open and they walked in, he looked around and was surprise to see Torn, Ashelin and Jinx stood waiting for them, Daxter and Tess stood on the bar, happy to be back home.

"What are you lot doing here?" Jak asked shaking Torns hand

He smiled "Daxter called said you were back, I just had to see it for myself, he mentioned Keira and I had to make sure she wasn't a figment of your imagination..." Torn looked at Keira and smiled holding his hand out "I'm Torn, Jak was right about you, what you doing with a punk like him?" he chuckled

"Pleased to meet you Torn..." she giggled shaking his hand "...and he isn't always a punk, he's very sweet and loving and caring, and have you seen how hot he is, you should see him with no clothes on" she laughed as Torn laughed at Jaks face

He looked down at her "Do you mind Keira, I have a reputation as a bad ass punk to protect here?" he teased

"Sorry what I meant to say was, he tricked me into having sex with me and then got me pregnant so I was stuck with him" she teased wrapping her arms around him

Jak smiled down at her "Thats better, see bad ass" he smirked

Torn was now stood with his mouth open and Ashelin had stalked up "You have a child?" she asked her voice shaky and threatening to crack

Jak nodded "Yep, a son he's called JJ, Jak Junior...or sorry Keira this is Ashelin"

"Oh the governess, nice to meet you, Jak's told me all about you" Keira said while smiling

Ashelin noticed the tone in her voice, and knew the actions when Keira ran her hand up and down Jaks chest, which by the look on Jaks face he was throughily enjoying "Yes he's told me all about you too...never mentioned a child though"

"He didn't know, I wanted to wait until he got back, but by the time he got back his son was three years old and I couldn't really hide him" Keira said

"And your sure he's yours?" Ashelin asked Jak

Keira stepped forward "How dare you..."

"Keira, its okay..." Jak wrapped his arms around her "Yes Ashelin I know he's mine, not only does he look just like me, but I know that Keira has never been with anyone other than me, just as I've never been with anyone but her"

Ashelin nodded "I'm sorry Keira, but I have to be sure of any heirs"

"Well he's definatly Jak's, you'll see for yourself when you see him" Keira said eyes narrowed

Ashelin looked around "Where is he?"

"I don't want my son in this place until I know its absolutely clear...he's in Spargus with Samos" Jak said

Keira smiled genuinly at Jinx as he strode up, Ashelin frowned and took a step back "I'm Jinx pretty lady" he said winking

"Watch it Jinx" Jak said waving some of his cigar smoke away from Keira as she coughed

Jinx smirked "Whats the matter pretty boy, afraid of some competiton?"

"Jak has no competition" Keira smiled "And can you please not blow smoke on me, I don't want my son to smell it on me when I get back" she smiled

Jak laughed "Good to see ya again Jinx, now you heard my baby, get away from her with that cigar"

Jinx laughed "Bad ass, I like a girl with a bit of attitude, don't I Ashelin?" he winked in her direction as she rolled her eyes

"So you up for some metal head hunting?" Torn asked

Jak shrugged and led Keira to a booth and sat down his arms still wrapped around her, Tess and Daxter jumped up and handed them both a drink "I dunno Torn, let me get settled in Spargus first, I have Keira and JJ to think of now, I can't just go running around killing metal heads for fun anymore"

Keira frowned "You never did tell me what a metal head was?" she asked

Daxter pointed to the massive head of Kor hung over the bar "That was the metal head leader Kor, and we defeated him, didn't we buddy?" he said to Jak proudly

Jak nodded "There horrible, dark creatures, but most are gone now, just trying to survive like the rest of us, they have no leader to follow now, so their disorganised and scared"

"Sounds kinda sad" Keira said shaking her head

Jak smiled at her "Remember how you said lurkers were only doing what Gol and Maia made them do?" Keira nodded "Well you were right, now their good, they helped us fight the metal heads"

"Wow, that's weird" Keira said "maybe the metal heads will come good?"

Jak shook his head "Their made of dark eco, their evil Keira, nothing good about them"

Keira snuggled into him "I hate that you've had to go through all this, I knew you were the most amazing man, but you've had to go through so much, had to see so much, you shouldn't have done"

Jak lifted her chin and smiled "I love you" he whispered before kissing her.

Across the bar Ashelin watched sadly, Tess wandered up to her and placed a bottle of beer next to her "Thanks Tess, look at them, it's so unbelievable" she said

Tess looked towards Jak and Keira happily snuggled up together laughing at something Jinx was saying "I know, but their perfect for each other, aren't they?" she smiled

Ashelin nodded "That darkness in Jak's eyes...its gone, he looks happy, complete"

"I know, the minute he saw her he changed" Tess smiled "And their son JJ, he's a great kid, she's done a wonderful job with him"

Ashelin smiled "Looks like I'll have to find some one else"

"Torn still likes you, I bet he'd love to give it another go" Tess said

Ashelin shrugged "He's still mad at me because of the Jak thing, I don't get it, he's not mad at Jak"

"Jak stopped you, he didn't pursue you, you pursued him" Tess said before jumping down and running over to the booth

Keira was laughing at one of Daxters stories "You've really proved yourself huh?" Keira smiled "Hey I just remembered the gang from school, Daxter didn't finish his story"

Jak smiled "The precursors said they'd make like we were never there"

Keira nodded and looked at the clock "We should get back to JJ"

Jak nodded "But I wanted to show you the stadium and Mars tomb, and the forest?" he said sadly

Keira stroked his face "We have our whole lives for you to show me around, we can't leave him too long, it's a new place"

"Okay, your right...Torn when will the place be clear, I'd like to show JJ the forest?" Jak asked as he got up

Torn stood up also "The forest is clear, you should know you cleared it...but theirs still a few knocking about the sewers and dead town...about a week I reckon"

Jak nodded as Keira got up and held his hand "Why don't you all come to Spargus, I'd like you to meet our son?"

"We will, we'd love to meet him" Ashelin said as she arrived next to Torn, she held her hand out to Keira "Its an honor to meet you Keira, I hope you and I can be friends"

"As long as you understand JJ comes first and Jak has priorities that come above you now" Keira smiled

Ashelin nodded "She's tough Jak, I like her" she smiled

Jak smiled "So do I...she's right though, Keira and JJ come first, I will not do anything that will put me in danger of being separated from them again"

"I understand" Ashelin smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Daddy!" JJ yelled as Jak and Keira walked back into the throne room of the palace, Jak scooped him up and hugged him "Uncle Sig says I can have a croca-dog" he grinned happily

Keira glared at Sig "You didn't...how on earth can I chase him around and a croca-dog?" she said

"Relax, he'll live here at the palace, JJ can come help me look after him" Sig smiled "You've done a wonderful job raising him Keira, it must have been so hard for you...at what fourteen?" Sig asked

Keira nodded "It was but worth every minute" she smiled as JJ snuggled into Jak and closed his eyes "Has he eaten?" she asked

Samos nodded "Yes, we took for some dinner"

"We better get him to bed then, urm Sig where's our room?" Jak asked

Sig waved a wastelander over "He'll show you, it's all ready for you, do you two want some dinner?" he asked Jak nodded "I'll have something sent up, good night" he smiled watching as the young family wandered out the room.

* * *

Jak rolled off Keira panting and sweating the moon light streaming in the windows making their naked bodies glisten, Jak sighed happily as Keira leaned her head on his chest, her fingertips stroking his muscular chest and abdomen "She sure is pretty" Keira breathed

Jak looked down at her confused "Who?" he asked

Keira looked up "Your still so innocent...Ashelin, don't tell me you haven't noticed how hot she is?" she giggled

"I guess if you find that kinda thing attractive" Jak said

Keira raised herself up a little and looked at him "And you don't?" she asked raising an eye brow

"Every girl I meet gets compared to you, and they all come out wanting" he smiled

Keira huffed and rested her head on his chest again "So you've never found any other girl attractive?" she asked

"Maia was kinda hot in a dark twisted kinda way, it must be the dark in me" Jak chuckled

Keira giggled "Anyone else?" she asked

"Tess" he said

Keira leaned up again "Ottsel or woman?" she asked

"Ottsel" Jak grinned

Keira laughed and punched him playfully "I'd like to see a picture of Tess before she was an ottsel"

"I'm sure there's some hanging around the ottsel" Jak said chuckling "How about you, any guys you think are hot?"

Keira shook her head "I never had anytime, too busy chasing a hyperactive child around...although Jinx is kinda hot, in a bad boy kinda way"

Jak quickly pushed her back and hovered above her "I'm the only bad boy your ever gonna get"

"Is that so...well I won't tell anyone your little secret" Jak looked down at her "That you're not really a bad boy, that your my Jak, who is the hottest, sweetest, most amazing man in the world"

"Just keep that between us, and I'll reward you" Jak breathed lower his face to her and kissing her slowly and deeply.

* * *

**Thanx for reading and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any Jak and Daxter characters, but if I did I'd be making a new game already!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"So will you marry us?" Jak asked Seem as he stood in the temple

Seem shook her head "I really don't like marrying people who have had children out-of-wedlock" she said

"Well whose fault is that, Keira and I would have been married years ago if it wasn't for your precious precursors?" Jak snapped

Seem nodded her head before bowing it and closing her eyes, making some signs with her hands, Jak waited rather impatiently, after what felt like forever to Jak she opened her eyes and lifted her head "The Precursors say I shouldn't deny you anything, that it would be improper not to marry two soul mates...when do you want the ceremony?" she smiled

Jak smiled "Saturday" he stated

"Thats a little soon, only five days away" she looked up at Jak "Okay, I'll come to the palace tomorrow, I would like to see Keira and your son" she said

Jak nodded "Very well, thanks Seem" he grinned before running out the temple, jumping in the hopper and heading back to the city.

* * *

Keira sat in the throne room watching JJ playing at the edge of the water "Be carefull honey, them rocks may be slippery" she smiled as he beamed back at her, she looked around as the elevator arrived and Sig stepped off it, he smiled at JJ and went to sit with Keira "Hi Sig" she said cheerily

"Good news, I've found you a house, right by the beach, three bedrooms, small back garden, fully furnished" he smiled

Keira smiled at him "Thanks Sig that's great...how did you manage to find one so quick?"

Sig smiled "I had originally planned to give it Jak anyway, I knew he wouldn't want to settle in Haven and he deserves one of our best houses, he's our saviour after all...so would you like me to take you to see it or do you want to wait for Jak?" he asked

"Wait for Jak to do what?" Jak asked as he stepped off the elevator, pulling a dripping wet JJ out the water as he wandered over to Keira and Sig, he kissed Keira on the cheek and sat next to her "So whats going on other than drowning my son?" he asked as he chuckled at JJ jumping back into the water

"Sig's found us a house, near the beach...three bedrooms, garden...what do you think?" Keira smiled

Jak nodded "Thanks Sig, shall we go see it?" he asked

Sig nodded and got up, Keira followed "Shouldn't we dry JJ off before we go?" she asked

"The sun will dry him off, he'll be okay" Jak smiled "Come on JJ, time to see our new home" he called over to him holding his hand out for him, JJ ran to his father and held his hand happily swinging it as they walked.

* * *

Keira looked around the house she'd just been given, she had never seen so much technology, the T.V alone was new to her, she'd seen T.V's at school but no one in Sandover Village had one in their huts, JJ had never seen one and watched in amazement when Sig clicked it on and cartoons came on the screen, Sig laughed as he sat down with JJ "I love cartoon's, just don't let JJ become one of them kids that spends all day and night in front of the box"

"No chance, he's to much like his daddy for that, he'll be out causing trouble before you know it, and you'll wish he was sat in front of it" Keira laughed

Sig laughed "You two go explore, I'd start on the roof, fantastic view of the desert" he said turning back to the T.V with JJ.

Jak and Keira stood on top of their new house looking out to the desert "It's really beautiful Jak" Keira breathed as she wrapped her arms around him "So did you ask this monk man?" she asked

"Woman...I think, not really sure" Jak chuckled confused "...anyway yes I have, we can get married on Saturday" he smiled "And I can't wait"

"Me neither...I should get organized, I'll need a dress and I'll have to get you a ring, do you think Tess will help me, I don't know anyone else" Keira rushed

Jak smiled down at her "Relax, you can get everything you need in the market, and I'm sure Tess will help you...I'll have to get a suit and one for JJ"

Keira giggled "He'll look so handsome all dressed up, just like his daddy" she grinned

Jak laughed "Come on let's go look at the rest of the house, and then we can start getting it sorted"

"I'll have to find my father, tell him about the wedding" Keira was saying as Jak led her down the steps

Jak nodded "He went to Haven, he'll be in the forest, we'll take JJ, I wanted to show him the forest anyway"

"Will it be safe?" Keira asked

Jak nodded "Only dead town and sewers need sorting, there's no metal heads in the forest or in the city" he turned to look at her and wrapped himself around her "Hey, I will not let anything happen to you, either of you, I promise, okay?" he smiled, Keira nodded and smiled, Jak pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled before going to get JJ.

* * *

Jak and Keira walked into the Naughty Ottsel, Jak was carrying JJ, as he was falling asleep after spending an hour running riot in the forest, he went straight over to a booth and gently laid him down, pulling the curtain shut, he smiled down at him. He saw Tess jump up on the bar and went to sit with Keira at the bar "Will he be okay?" Jak asked

Tess nodded "Monday nights are dead, waste of time opening if you ask me" and as if on cue Torn and Jinx strolled in laughing loudly

Jak frowned "Sshhhh...JJ's asleep" he nodded towards the booth as Ashelin wandered in behind them

"Sorry Jak, Keira, they've just finished clearing out dead town and are feeling pretty proud of themselves" she smiled "Can I have a peek at him?" Ashelin asked

Keira nodded and got up "Just a peek" she smiled moving over to the curtain

"We want to see" Torn and Jinx declared following behind

Keira pulled the curtain back and they all peered down at him sleeping "There he is, Jak Junior" she smiled proudly

"My god he is like Jak" Ashelin stated

Keira nodded "Got his energy as well" she giggled "Tires me out"

"No denying who his father is, I could never claim to be his dad" Jinx smiled

Keira laughed "No you couldn't"

"Should you be laughing so loud" Torn frowned

Keira smiled "A bomb wouldn't wake him" she giggled closing the curtain and going back to Jak to sit on his lap

Jak smiled and curled his around her "So what do you think of our son?" he grinned

"He's gorgeous, so much like you" Ashelin beamed

Keira looked at her and blinked snuggling into Jak a little more and running her fingers through his hair, Jak noticed Keira tense and intertwined his fingers with her free ones, his thumb gently stroking her hand to calm her, she smiled at him and looked at the rest of them "So what you doing on Saturday?" she asked, they all shrugged and looked at them

Jak smiled as his finger tips stroked he hand "Well how would you like to attend a wedding at the Spargus Temple?" he asked

"Your finally gonna make an honest woman out of her...well done buddy, we'll all be there" Torn grinned

Tess jumped up and down excitedly "Oh Daxter will be so excited"

Jak frowned "Where is Dax anyway?" she asked

"Said he had some business with Brutter" she shrugged

Jak rolled his eyes "Should have known"

"Tess, could you help me, I don't really know my way around and I'm going to need a dress and flowers and all sorts of things actually?" Keira asked

Tess grinned "I'd love too" she beamed at Keira

Keira looked at Ashelin "Would you like to help aswell Ashelin?"

Ashelin's eyes lit up "I'll do all I can Keira but I am busy rebuilding the city...speaking of which I should get back to it, but if you need anything you just let me know, I'll be only too happy to help" she beamed before she left

Keira turned back to Jak "Who's Brutter anyway?" she asked

"Captain Brutter is a lurker who used to run a stall in the bizarre, he helped us fight the metal heads, and he still has connections, most of which are illegal and Daxter likes to borrow them from time to time, most of the time to get illegal booze" Jak explained

Keira giggled "Sounds about right"

Tess jumped on Keira's knee "Right enough about him, we need to get you sorted, I know a great little dress-maker, we could go now"

"Hang on Tess, we have to get JJ back, but we'll come tomorrow and get things started" Keira smiled

Tess nodded "Oh I have loads of idea's definitely green flowers" she jumped off Keira and down behind the bar grabbing a pad and rushing off.

Keira got off Jak's lap and he went and picked JJ up gently "See you guys later" they said quietly

Torn and Jinx watched in amazement at how gentle Jak was with his son and Keira "Wow" Jinx stated as the door shut behind them

Torn nodded "Who'd have thought all it took to calm that trigger happy punk down was a girl from the country?" he said

"Not only does she ease the pain in him, she calms his soul, the demons in him...and she may just be the hottest girl in town" Jinx grinned

"Got that right, no wonder Ashelin didn't stand a chance" Torn smirked

Jinx nudged him "Maybe you can get your end away again" he chuckled

"Maybe" Torn smiled.

* * *

"I can't wait" Keira happily rambled as she got changed for bed, Jak watched her smiling as she took her clothes off "I mean...it wasn't too long ago that I didn't know if you were ever going to come home, I mean I wished you would and I knew you was still alive because I could feel it in my heart...but look at us, in our own home, with a beautiful son, in a beautiful city preparing to get married...its just so exciting...I've been dreaming of this since that night on the beach when you told me you loved me" she beamed jumping on the bed

Jak reached for her and pulled her towards him "I've missed your rambling" he grinned

Keira knelt up next to Jak looking at him her hand stroked his muscular abdomen, she smiled "You certainly are sexy" she grinned

Jak sat up and placed a hand next to her on the bed, the other cupped her face "Keira, I love you, more than anything in the world..." he took a deep breath "...earlier when Ashelin said JJ was gorgeous just like me, you tensed up and moved closer into me...do you feel threatened by her?" he asked

Keira shrugged and snuggled her cheek further into his hand "She's just everything I'm not, she's gorgeous, in a slutty kinda way but still, and clever and she's in charge of a whole freaking city, she has all the power in her hands...I wouldn't blame you if you had thought of it...I mean you're a warrior, she's a warrior..."

Jak smiled "If I wanted a warrior I wouldn't have fallen for you would I?"

"But were just so different, I can see the similarities between you" Keira said

Jak shook his head "So, maybe were perfect for each other because we are different, and we do have some things in common"

"Like what, I'm not a warrior, a saviour?" she said

Jak shook his head "No but I'm damn sure you could be if you wanted to...Keira I love you, your beautiful, and smart and loyal and honest and talented, a fantastic mother, an amazing lover...you have one hell of a temper on you and your difficult and stubborn..." he chuckled "...you are everything that she isn't and I love you for all them things, even when your being difficult and stubborn...and you have the one thing that she will never have...you have my heart and while I was in that prison or on some dangerous mission somewhere, I knew I would be alright as long as you had it, as long as you still loved it" Jak smiled

"I love you Jak" Keira smiled so sweetly Jak thought his heart might melt "I love you so much, and if I was and am looking after your heart, then you are looking after mine, I gave you my heart Jak, that's all I can give" she said as tears fell out her eyes

Jak wiped her face "You've given me so much more than just your heart, you've given me a son, and a wonderful life, you have made my life worthwhile" he whispered before he kissed her with such love, their hearts and souls meeting and becoming one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**And special thanks to Dark Mann for your lovely reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"I love it" Tess squealed as Keira stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, the ivory embroidered lace hugged her small frame, the square neck line and halter neck straps enhanced her breasts, and the lace skirt flowed down to the floor, caressing her slim waist.

Keira grinned "You think Jak will like it?" she asked

"It will knock his socks off" Tess beamed

Keira giggled "Not really going for the socks" she smiled

"So are you having a honeymoon?" Tess asked

Keira shrugged "I doubt it, we have JJ, and where could we go?" she asked

"It's such a shame, you've both been through so much, you should get some time to yourselves" Tess said shaking her head

Keira unzipped her dress at the side and slipped it off, stood in just her lacy white underwear, she grabbed a robe and pulled it around herself "It doesn't really matter, as long as were together" she smiled putting her dress back in the dress bag.

A knock came on the door and Ashelin wandered in "Hi" she smiled

"Hi" Keira smiled back

Tess looked at the pair eyeing each other up "Whats up Ashelin?" she asked

"I was just wondering about your honeymoon, I've just seen Jak and he said you wouldn't be having one?" she asked

Keira shook her head "We can't really leave JJ, not for longer than a night anyway"

"Well" Ashelin grinned "You can still make the most of the night you have"

Keira frowned "What do you mean, we always make the most of the time we get alone, being separated for that amount of time taught us that?"

"Well, how about some sexy new underwear, something that will make his mouth water, and his knee's go weak, even though you already do that?" Ashelin grinned

Keira grinned back "That would be nice"

"Were not going for nice, were going for sexy...have you time to come down town with me?" she asked

Keira started getting dressed "I'll have to see if Jak's okay with JJ for a little longer, but I'm sure he won't mind" she smiled "You coming Tess?"

"Nah, seeing all that stuff just reminds me I'm too small for it now" she said sadly

Ashelin picked her up "I'm sure my guy can make you something" she beamed

Tess jumped out her arms "Okay what are we waiting for?" she gushed

"I'll just go see Jak" Keira said moving out the door

Tess looked at Ashelin "What are you upto?" she asked eyes narrowed

"Nothing I'm just trying to help" she smiled "Listen Tess I know you're probably suspicious, but I only want whats best for Jak, if anyone deserves to be happy its him, and I see him truly happy whenever she's with him, I see it in him, she makes everything better, all the darkness and the pain...its gone whenever she's with him"

Tess smiled "I'm glad you realise" she said jumping off the bed.

* * *

"Hi handsome" Keira said cheerily as she re-entered the bar through the door behind the door

JJ ran to her "Mama, I've got a new suit" he giggled

"Have you really, and I bet you look very handsome in it?" she smiled

Jak grinned and watched as Keira put JJ back down and wandered towards him, flinging her arms around his neck "And how's my sexy guy?" she breathed

Jak wrapped his arms around her "Missing my beautiful baby" he breathed back before kissing her, he pulled away panting "So have you got everything you need?" he asked

"Ashelin wants to take me underwear shopping" she smiled

Jak looked down at her body and gulped "Oh my god, seeing you in sexy underwear may just end me" he whispered running his hand along her toned bare mid drift

"Is that so, and I thought you prefered me naked?" Keira giggled

Jak nodded "I do, but peeling off sexy underwear to get to that perfect body..." he trailed off and pulled her towards him kissing her passionately

"Can't you two give it a rest for five minutes?" Tess asked as she appeared through the door followed by Ashelin who averted her look to JJ

Keira looked at Tess "We could if we wanted to...do you want to Jak?" she asked looking back to Jak

Jak shook his head "Nope, three years of catching up to do" he said kissing her again

Keira pulled away and looked down at JJ "JJ, this is Ashelin, she's the governess of Haven City" she smiled

"Wow, I'm going to be king of Spargus one day" he smiled

Ashelin nodded "I know, and I'm sure you'll be a great king" she smiled

"Can I hold your gun?" he asked

Keira shook her head "No you can't JJ, daddy will show you how to use a gun when your older, but not until your older" she said firmly

"Oh, daddy, please can I hold your gun?" he asked

Jak smiled and picked him up "Not until your older like Mama said"

Keira smiled "Right, are you two boys okay while I nip out"

JJ rubbed his eyes "I'm tired Mama" he whined while snuggling into Jak

Keira stroked his hair "We better get you home for your nap then...sorry Ashelin, we have to take him home"

"No problem, I'll get you some samples and bring them for you to have a look at tonight" she smiled "What size are you?" she asked

Jak grinned "The perfect size"

Keira smiled and kissed him "I'm not sure, I haven't been properly measured since having JJ"

Tess pulled a tape measure out "We'll measure you" she said as Ashelin started wrapping the tape around her and writing things down "Right all done, we'll see you tonight, we could have a little hen night?"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Jak asked

Tess giggled "Wait until Keira gets drunk and comes to bed wanting drunk sex" she said

Keira laughed "You can take JJ up the palace and have a boys night with Sig"

"Yeah, we'll send the boys" Ashelin smiled and waved as Jak and Keira left the bar.

* * *

Jak was sat on the bed watching as Keira got dressed again after their little romp "So you and Ashelin are getting on okay?"

Keira nodded "Yeah, I think she's really trying to be friends with me...and you like her so there must be something to her" she smiled pulling her vest over her head"

Jak frowned "I just can't help wondering if she's up to something" he said shaking his head

"What do you mean, you think she'd try getting rid of me?" Keira asked sitting on the bed next to Jak

Jak shook his head "She knows better than that, but she might want to try and talk you out of marrying me, try telling you some stories about what I was like when I first got out of prison, how angry and full of hate I was"

Keira smiled "I could never be talked out of marrying you, and whatever you did when you got out of prison was only for good, I don't believe you would hurt people just because you could"

"I wouldn't, but Dark, well he's a different story" Jak said sadly

Keira stroked his face "Well maybe if you introduced us she wouldn't have anything to tell me, and you've told me everything else haven't you?"

Jak nodded "Okay" he said getting up and pulling on his shorts "You really want to see him?" he asked, Keira nodded, Jak sighed and opened the small drawer next to the bed taking a small gun out and handing it to her "Two things, firstly if he tries anything you shot no hesitation, just shot"

"Jak I could never shot you" Keira gasped

Jak shook his head and pulled her up placing her nearer the door "You shot and when he's down you get JJ and run as fast as you can to the palace, got it?" he asked firmly

"I thought you could control him?" she asked

Jak nodded "I mostly can, but he's never been with you before, he wants nearly as much as I do, I can't take any risks"

Keira nodded and watched as Jak closed his eyes and in a flash of black and purple, dark eco started fizzing over his skin, horns grew out his head as his hair turned grey and his skin paled, the claws grew out his fingers and Keira heard a low growl escape his chest, he lifted his head and opened his eyes causing Keira to gasp at the black pools that used to be Jak's beautiful blue eyes, she watched as he snarled and licked his lips, his fangs showing, as he cocked his head at her.

Keira stood up straight and took a step forward, hands on her hips she looked straight into his eyes "So your Dark?" she asked, he nodded "Well I'm soon to be Jak's wife, I thought we should meet, and get a few things straightened out"

Dark let out a low growl "Go one" he snarled

"Firstly, I am very much in love with Jak, and although I love every part of him which includes you, I will only ever be with Jak the way a woman should be with her man, I will not be with you that way, all I can offer you is how ever much of my love Jak will allow you to share, not my heart or soul or body, understand?" he nodded "Secondly, you will not ever harm our son, or I will kill you" she hissed

Dark nodded "Keira, I maybe the dark part of Jak, but even I am capable of love, I love you, maybe not as much as Jak, but I love you, and JJ, I will die for both of you, I will lay down my life to protect you and JJ" he hissed

Keira nodded "Well okay then, now can I have my Jak back, I'd really like to make love to him, now your free to watch if Jak allows it, but do not try and join in"

Dark nodded and closed his eyes and bowed his head, suddenly Jak's hands grabbed his head and he slumped to the ground panting, Keira rushed to his side, feeling his warmth returning and his skin return to normal, she held him as he slowly changed back to normal. Finally Jak lifted his head and looked into Keira's eyes and smiled "You love him?" he asked smiling

Keira laughed "Of course I love him, he's part of you and I love every part of you, he only gets as much love from me as you allow him to have" she smiled stroking his face and helping as he began to get up "You okay?" she asked as he sat on the bed

"Yeah, it just kinda takes it out of me...so how long do you think we've got before JJ wakes up?" he grinned

Keira grinned "I think we've got time" she smiled straddling his waist and kissing him "Thank you for showing him to me Jak"

Jak smiled and flipped her over "I love you Keira Mar" he breathed

"I'm not a Mar yet Jak" Keira giggled

Jak laughed "You have been my wife in my heart since the first time I met you" he smiled before kissing her.

* * *

Keira laughed as Tess danced on the coffee table in front of her, her small size obviously not able to soak up much alcohol, Ashelin plopped down next to Keira and filled her wine glass "Your pretty good at handling your drink for someone so young Keira" Ashelin smiled

"Jak, Daxter and I used to sneak down to the beach with a couple of bottles of Jaks uncle's home-brew, we'd wait for Daxter to pass out and then get wasted...my father could never figure why Jak and I were always ill on the same days" she giggled

"Musta been hard though on your own all that time, giving birth without him" Ashelin asked

Keira nodded "It was but I'll never hold it against Jak or dwell on it, I know Jak had an important job to do, he had to save you, and I'm glad he did, I'm glad I got to start JJ's life off happy and safe and I'm glad thanks to his daddy he'll grow up in a safe world, happy and loved by the both of us" she smiled taking a sip of wine

"I'm sorry I asked you if JJ was Jak's I should have known better" Ashelin sighed

Keira smiled "Its okay, I know you have a thing for Jak"

Tess shook her head "It's not just Ashelin Keira, every girl in city has a thing for Jak, when we were throwing the 'saved the world' parties at the ottsel, every girl that walked in the door threw their arms around Jak and kissed him, he had to sneak out the back door at one point because girls would block the entrance" she giggled "Don't worry, Jak never kissed any of them back, he pushed them all away, even Ashelin"

Ashelin nodded "I had him hiding out at Freedom HQ for weeks because he couldn't get anywhere without their being a huge group of girls hanging around, he hated it"

"Did he talk about me?" Keira asked

Tess laughed "I remember asking him if he had a girl back in Sandover, I'd already heard him talking to Daxter about you and I was curious, once I got him on the subject of you, I couldn't stop him going on and on about you, everything he loved about you 'her sparkly eyes, her beautiful face, her perfect body, she's so smart and feisty and bad ass...a great mechanic' I wished I'd never mentioned you by the time he'd finished" Tess giggled

Ashelin smiled "You've soothed his pain, the darkness"

"He showed Dark to me, he's not as bad as he made out, I had a conversation with him" Keira said

Tess stared at her "You talked to him, wow"

"I am going to be married to him, well sort of" she giggled

Ashelin pulled a bag out "So have you decided which ones you want?" she asked

"I'll have to have white strapless for under my wedding dress" she said

Ashelin tipped them all out "Well they haven't all been sized properly but you can keep the ones you don't want properly sizing" she giggled "It doesn't matter if they don't fit right because I don't think Jak will let you keep them on too long"

"So have you decided what colour you're going to wear at your reception?" Tess asked

Keira shook her head "I dunno, I haven't really got much, I only brought the minimum, I wanted to make sure I got all JJ's things, I've just bought what I need"

"Well what are you doing tomorrow, will you becoming in to Haven?" Ashelin asked

Keira shrugged "I have to meet Seem tomorrow, and I would like to get a dress from here, it doesn't seem right not to get something from here, and the flowers at the market are so beautiful"

"Okay, we'll come here" Tess smiled

Keira nodded "Actually Tess I wanted to ask if you'd be my bride's maid?" she smiled

"What, oh my god..." she jumped at Keira and hugged her "...I'd love to"

Keira looked at Ashelin looking down sadly "I would have asked you Ashelin but you know the bride's maid has to have sex with the best man, and I wouldn't want to put you through that" she giggled

Ashelin laughed "Thanks, I've got my eyes on someone else anyway" she blushed

"Torn?" Tess asked

Ashelin nodded "He seems to be being nicer to me, we've been getting on better, and I even got a smile out of him the other day, I think he may be ready to forgive me"

"Thats great Ashelin...hey..." Keira sat up "...has either of you ever been with Jinx?" she asked

Tess spluttered some of her wine out dripping it on a pale pink bra "Why would you ask that?"

Keira shrugged "Well I know you are with Dax, Ashelin was with Torn, until she went temporarily insane enough to try and steal my man, so I was wondering about Jinx and Sig?" she said

"I went with Jinx, it was a long time ago, before Jak and Daxter even arrived in Haven, it only lasted a couple of months, couldn't be doing with that smell of smoke and explosives" she said scrunching her nose up

Ashelin laughed "I never knew that"

"Well we weren't exactly friends were we" Tess said

Ashelin nodded "I've never been with him, I mean I've had my fair share but never been with Jinx"

"So what about Sig?" Keira asked

Both Tess and Ashelin shook their heads "No idea, the only person who could answer that other than Sig would be Jak, he's closet to him"

"I'll have to ask him, I wonder how he's getting on" she smiled.

* * *

Jak sat with JJ on his knee, it was late and JJ was falling asleep "I need to get him home" Jak was saying

"Come on Jak, you've barely touched your beer" Daxter slurred

Jak rolled his eyes "Maybe because I have a child to look after"

JJ looked up "Can I have a beer daddy?" he asked

Torn and Sig laughed, Jak looked down at him "Not until your old enough" he smiled

"Why do I have to be old to do anything, I can't wait to be old" JJ whined snuggling back into Jak

Torn took a swig of beer and sat back "So tell us about sex with Keira" he said

"Sssshhh" Jak said looking down at JJ, noticing he was asleep he looked back up "I am not talking about that with you" he whispered

Daxter swayed "Come on, when did you first do it?" he asked

"Well how old is JJ, three and a half, we first made love three and a half years ago" he said rolling his eyes

Daxter chuckled "I bet you did it on the beach, you too were always down there"

"That was one of the places we did it yes, but not the first time, we also did it in her bed, my bed, the forest, up in the mountains, the fisherman's boat, your bed" he grinned

"Ewwww...you did it in my bed...when?" Daxter moaned

Jak laughed "We were waiting for you, you were busy getting told off by Samos, and we waited in your room, and we thought we were alone, on a bed" Jak got up "...Right I have to get him to bed, we'll have a proper drink tomorrow" he started towards the door "Torn, Dax come take your girls out my house" he called as he left.

* * *

Jak put JJ to bed as Keira chatted with everyone, he kissed his head and JJ slightly opened his eyes "Thank you daddy" he whispered

"What for son?" he asked

JJ smiled "For coming back, and bringing us here, and for making Mama and me happy" he said

"Your welcome son, thank you for welcoming me back" he kissed his forehead "I love you son"

JJ closed his eyes again and smiled "Love you daddy".

Jak smiled and went back down stairs and laughed at the sight of Daxter being hung upside down by his tail in Keira's hand, everyone else laughing, she turned to Jak and frowned "Did you tell Daxter we had sex in his bed?" she asked

"Kinda" he chuckled

Keira looked at Daxter "We didn't have sex in your bed, we had sex up against your bedroom door" she grinned dropping him on to the couch and carrying on tidying up the empty glasses and plates

Ashelin took them off her "I'll do that" and she wandered into the kitchen

Jak followed her in with two empty wine bottles "You have a good night?" he asked

Ashelin smiled at him "I'm so glad I didn't succeed in my plan to take you from her, your perfect for each other" she grinned

"I'm glad you're becoming friends...so you and Torn?" Jak asked leaning on the counter

Ashelin shrugged "Were getting on better"

"Well he didn't argue when I told him to come get his girl" Jak grinned leaning back up and going to flop down on the sofa next to Keira "Good night baby?" he asked

Keira snuggled into his hard chest "Uh-huh...it was fun"

"Right guys our transports here, we'll see ya tomorrow for your proper party?" Torn said closing his comm unit

Jak turned to Keira "Okay with you if I have a drink tomorrow, couldn't really drink with JJ with me tonight?"

"Of course, just don't get too wasted" she smiled

Jak smiled and got up with Keira, he smiled as Keira hugged Tess and then Ashelin "Thanks for a great night girls, see ya tomorrow"

"See ya Keira, Jak you better look after her or I'll beat your ass" Ashelin said

Jak chuckled "I will don't worry"

Torn held her arm out for Ashelin as Daxter and Tess bounced out the room hand in hand, Ashelin smiled and slipped her arm in his turning to smile at Keira and Jak and left the house.

* * *

Jak lay with his eyes closed on the bed "Did you see Torn and Ashelin?" he called

"Sure did, you jealous?" Keira called back from the bathroom

Jak snorted "As if"

Keira left the bathroom and flicked the light off "So what do you think?" Keira said as she stood next to the bed trailing her fingers down his body, the pale pink lace underwear barely fitting her

Jak opened his eyes and looked at her a smiled spreading across his face "It doesn't fit you" he grinned

"These are only samples, good job because Tess spilt wine on the bra, I thought you might want a taste" she smiled

Jak grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed "Damn right I want a taste, but I prefer the taste of your skin" he breathed kissing her moving down her neck, coming to the bra, he grabbed it and ripped it off "Shouldn't be wearing these if there too small" he whispered

Keira giggled and wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

**As ever thanx for reading. X X X X**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"So now JJ isn't here you can tell us about the sex" Daxter said as he stood on the bar in the Naughty Ottsel

Jak shook his head and grinned "Forget it Dax, I am not discussing my sex life with you guys"

"Why not...I know, its rubbish that's why, she's completely useless in the sack" Daxter grinned

Torn laughed "Maybe she just lays there and lets Jak do all the work"

Jak rolled his eyes and looked at Sig for support, who just raised his hands and grinned "This is between Keira and me, you don't need to know"

"I think I do...and I've heard it anyway 'Ahhh Jak, ah harder Jak, right there Jak' " Daxter imitated grinning earning himself a smack over the head

Jak frowned "Okay, okay...all I'm saying is...you know how hot she is, how hot her body is, that toned stomach, them breasts, that ass and them curves...well just imagine them naked, wriggling around underneath you...or sat on top of you, legs wrapped around you, riding you" Jak grinned at the thought

Daxters eyes glazed over and Torn shivered "Hot stuff in the sack then?" Sig grinned

Jak nodded "Burning hot, but don't ever tell her I told you that, she'll kill me, and then I'll kill you" he warned smiling "Now come on what about your sex lives, what about Ashelin?" Jak asked looking at Torn

Torn shrugged and smiled "Well you know how she's always likes to be in charge, how she's always so up tight, well she really likes to let go in the bedroom, really likes to be dominated" he grinned "At least she used to be, not really sure anymore"

"I thought last night you might have got some?" Jak said

Torn shook his head "We had a good talk, she apologized for what she did, and I accepted this time...and she couldn't stop going on about how great Keira is, and how happy she is for you both...does she have some sort of spell, everyone seems to love her?" Torn asked

"She sure is special" Sig agreed

Daxter smiled at the look of complete love in Jaks eyes "She's always been like that, even when we were kids, she always seemed to make everything better, even when I was being picked on she'd walk over to them give them a piece of her mind and then take me off to do something naughty to take my mind of things"

Jak nodded "No one messed with her, they didn't dare"

"Even you?" Torn asked

Jak grinned "I got away with it, because I had the secret weapon"

"What was that?" Sig asked

Jak smiled "When she was yelling about something and getting herself all worked up over nothing, I'd listen to her ranting for a bit, wait for her to calm down and then I'd kiss her until she forgot all about it" he grinned

"You really are a sap when it comes to her aren't you?" Torn laughed

Jak nodded "I can't help it, like Daxter said she makes everything better, even Dark has calmed down, even he's happier since I got Keira back"

"Has she seen him yet?" Daxter asked

Jak nodded again "Yeah, she was great about it, gave him a stern warning and I swear I could hear him whistling in my head for the next few hours" he laughed

"What about Light?" Sig asked

Jak shook his head "Not yet, but we have a plan...on our wedding night he's going to fly her up to the top of the temple and were going to watch the sunset" he grinned

"I bet thats not all you'll be doing" Daxter winked

Jak shrugged and grinned "We'll see, just don't tell Seem" he said

"So whats it like being father? " Sig asked

Jak smiled "JJ is a great kid, I'm so proud of how Keira's brought him up...I never thought I'd be ready to be a father, I mean back in Sandover Keira and I would discuss getting married and having kids and I couldn't wait back then"

"We know that, you didn't wait" Torn chuckled

Jak laughed "Yeah, well he wasn't exactly planned, but when I went through that rift and went through them years of hell, I didn't think I could ever love again, I knew I loved Keira, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to love her the way she deserves to be loved, so I never even thought of having kids"

"And now?" Sig asked

Jak shrugged "I dunno, I got the light and I felt better and I could finally see myself with Keira again, but I couldn't get back to her, and I was so happy when they said we could go back, I never even imagined I could have been a father, but when he first looked at me and held his arms out to me, he wasn't angry at me for not being there, he wasn't upset at me, he was just happy I was there and he loved me straight away...and Keira she accepted me, dark and all, without a doubt or hestiation...I wouldn't ever be without JJ now, he's great, I fell for him straight away" Jak smiled as the door hissed open and Tess and Ashelin wandered in

"Whoa, you two can't crash, we didn't come to your party?" Daxter yelled

Tess smiled "Daxter it's quater to one in the morning, I want to go to bed"

"Is it that late, I have to get back" Jak said getting up "You coming Sig?" Sig nodded and drained the last of his beer before following Jak to the door "Thanks guys, I'll see you friday" he smiled as he left

Ashelin sat next to Torn "So what have you been talking about?"

"What Keira's like in the sack" Torn chuckled

Tess' eyes went wide "And?" she asked

"And there's definitely a reason Jak has been smiling since he got back to her" he grinned "Ashelin, would you like me to walk you to the palace?" he asked

Ashelin nodded and smiled "Well you do live there as well" she said getting up "See you guys later" she waved as they left

"Looks like tattooed wonder has finally forgiven Ashelin" Daxter smiled

Tess nodded "Yup, but I don't want to talk about that, I don't want to talk at all" she purred before grabbing Daxter and pulling him down behind the bar.

* * *

Keira clicked the bedside light on and sat up as she heard the front door close and Jak start to make his way up stairs, he arrived at the door and smiled at Keira "Did I wake you babe?" he asked coming further into the room

Keira shook her head and smiled "You know I can't sleep unless your with me" she watched as he began to take his clothes off

He eventually got into bed and pulled her towards him "I didn't mean to be so late, hows JJ?" he asked

"He's fine, and you don't have to apologize, it's about time you had some fun...so what you talk about?" she asked snuggling into him

Jak laughed "Our sex life"

Keira sat up "And, what did you tell them?" she asked

"That its amazing" he grinned kissing her

Keira smiled "Good job" she kissed him again and snuggled back into him and yawned

Jak snuggled down the bed with Keira in his arms "So what did you think of Seem?" he asked

"What is it, I mean, it looks like a woman, and sounds like a woman, but monks are men?" Keira frowned

Jak nodded "Thats what I thought, but I think she's a woman, they must have changed the rules since Sandover"

Keira nodded and leaned up to kiss him "I love you handsome"

"I love you too Keira, I don't know how I've lived without you all these years" Jak sighed

Keira looked up "Thats because I was looking after your heart" she smiled

"And you've looked after it almost as good as you've looked after our son" Jak grinned "I can't wait to have another with you"

Keira smiled "Neither can I, and you'll be here for all the gory bits this time, the sleepless nights, the dirty nappies, the sick, and thats not to mention the birth, blood and gunge all over the place" she giggled

Jak chuckled "I can't wait" he grinned before kissing Keira again and closing his eyes.

* * *

Keira watched JJ playing in the back garden early the next morning, he smiled at her and came wandering over "Mama?" he asked

"Yes honey?" she answered

JJ sat on her lap "When you and daddy get married, will you be getting another baby?" he asked

Keira smiled "Well I don't know JJ, would you like daddy and I to have another baby?" she asked, he nodded his head "Well then I'm sure we will have one but it might not be right away"

"I can't wait to be a big brother" JJ smiled

Keira looked at JJ "Honey has daddy told you about when he was away?" she asked

"A little, he said he had some very dangerous adventures and he can't tell me until I'm older" JJ said

Keira smiled "If daddy says he can't tell you until your older then he must have his reasons"

"I know, I want him to teach me about eco" JJ smiled

Keira frowned "Have you been channelling eco?" she asked

"I can play with eco, watch" JJ jumped up and closed his eyes holding his hands out a small ball of green eco began to appear in his hands, he opened his eyes and soaked the eco into his body and smiled "Is that good?" he asked

Keira smiled "I think daddy and grandpa would think that was very good, we'll take you to see grandpa and he'll teach you all about it" she stood up and took his hand "Now have we to go see what daddy is upto?" JJ nodded and they went out to find Jak.

* * *

"Daddy!" JJ yelled as he ran up to Jak on the beach, Jak was training and he only wore a pair of shorts and his body was making Keira weak at the knees.

Jak knelt down and hugged JJ "Yuk, sorry son, I'm all sweaty" he laughed wiping his sons face, JJ ran off to the water and Keira wandered up to Jak grinning, Jak stood up and grinned "What are you grinning at?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Keira ran a hand down his hard chest and smiled "Just how sexy you are, and how glad I am that I'm the only who gets you" she smiled "But take a shower" she giggled

"I don't need a shower" he grinned running up to JJ picking him up and jumping in the ocean with him.

JJ spluttered and laughed "Daddy, I'm all wet" he giggled

"At least I'm not sweaty anymore and now I can give Mama a kiss" Jak smiled as he carried him out of the water

JJ nodded "Mama likes kissing you" he smiled as Jak put him down on a towel, JJ throwing another on his head, he threw it off and ran back to the water

"Don't go further than the edge" Jak shouted after him, he nodded and Jak went to sit behind Keira "I love him so much, and I love you for giving him to me" Jak grinned kissing Keira's shoulder

"JJ can channel eco" Keira said suddenly

Jak looked at her "You've seen him?" Keira nodded "When?"

"He only showed me this morning" Keira looked at JJ and shouted him over, he ran over and stood in front of his parents "JJ show daddy what you can do with eco"

"I haven't got any left" he said

Jak nodded "Okay, lets go find you some" he got up pulling Keira up and picking JJ up "There's a vent somewhere around here" he said walking towards the market.

Once they got to the market Jak put JJ in front of a light eco vent "Now which eco's have you played with?" he asked

"Only the green ones back home" JJ said looking at the bright white eco flowing out the vent

Jak nodded "Well you know how to do it, just step into it" he said

Keira grabbed Jak's arm "Are you sure he'll be able to handle light eco, its the most powerful?" she asked looking worriedly at JJ as he reached out to touch the eco, pulling his hand back before he could touch it

Jak nodded "Just put your hand in son"

JJ looked up at Keira who smiled and nodded, he reached out touched the eco, turning his hand out as if he was holding it in his hand

"How does it feel?" Jak asked

JJ smiled "It feels nice, cool, soft...I like it" he said pulling his hand out

"Can you channel it?" Jak asked

JJ closed his eyes and cupped his eyes together and a ball of light eco appeared in his hands, he opened his eyes and soaked up the eco "Is that good daddy?" he asked

"Thats very good son, I think we need to take you grandpa and he can teach you how to use it" Jak smiled picking him up "I'm very proud of you, maybe you could be an eco sage" he smiled hugging him

Keira smiled and kissed Jak "I wanna take a picture of you two" she smiled taking a camara out and laughing as they posed happily for a picture.

* * *

"He can do what?" Samos spluttered

Keira frowned and closed the stairs door "Ssshhh...I don't want him thinking he's doing something wrong"

"Wrong, he's a three-year old and he's channelling eco, even you weren't that good Jak, he's amazing" Samos blinked looking at Jak and Keira sat across from him in their lounge "And you say he can channel light eco also?" they nodded "Interesting, has he used it for anything, or just soaked it up"

"He just soaked it up, but he hasn't been taught how to use it" Jak said

Samos nodded "I want to see him a couple of times a week, teach him how to use this ability"

"No daddy, he's a child, he doesn't need this kind of pressure" Keira frowned

Samos smiled "I'll only help him, like I helped Jak"

"You mean like how you sent him off fighting dark eco sages at the age of fifteen...no daddy he's too young" she snapped

Jak tightened his grip on her "Keira, he'll have to learn and the sooner the better"

"I know but he's three, he hasn't even learnt to read properly yet, just give him a couple of years of fun and just being a kid, before he has to learn about his heritage" Keira said sadly

"Okay, how about I take him once a week, just teach him about the different eco's, I'm sure that can't do any harm" Samos smiled

Keira nodded "Okay, but don't force him to use it, if he wants to show you then fine but don't ask him to do it, and make it fun for him"

Samos frowned "Didn't I make it fun for you Jak?" he asked

Jak laughed "Fun isn't the first word that springs to mind, intense is more the word"

"He used to come moaning to me about it, tired and grumpy, you know what I'd have to do to cheer him up?" Keira giggled

Samos frowned "I can guess, the product is what were having this conversation about"

"Actually daddy, we didn't ever have sex until after Jak defeated Gol and Maia so no you don't know" Keira snapped

Samos nodded "So what about when I was teaching you, you're a channeller aswell?"

"She got the easy time, teachers pet she was" Jak grinned

Samos laughed "Thats because she wanted to learn, unlike some...I'm not surprised JJ is so gifted, both his parents are channellers, I should have seen it sooner" he smiled getting up "So I'll be staying at the palace until sunday, I'll have JJ on your wedding night, and if you have any questions you know where I am" he said smiling

Jak and Keira got up and walked him to the door "Thanks daddy" Keira smiled

"Yeah, thanks Samos, you've done so much for us" Jak smiled

Samos smiled "Your my family, it's what I'm here for" he grinned hobbling off.

Keira flopped back onto the couch "I thought it was supposed to get easier once you got home" she sighed closing her eyes

Jak chuckled "I doubt it, my guess it can only get worse" he turned serious and sat on the coffee table in front of her picking her feet up and rubbing them "I don't want him anywhere near dark eco until I've spoken to the precursors, and I've told him about it"

Keira opened her eyes and nodded "I understand" she smiled leaning forward and wrapping her legs around Jak "Do you think he should meet Dark and Light?" she whispered leaning her forehead on his

Jak shook his head gently "Not yet, how much information can a three old take in all at once, it wasn't too long ago that he hadn't even met me, now he's a Prince and he has channelling abilities, like you said it's too much pressure for him, he should be able to be a kid" Jak smiled slightly running his hands over her curves "He should be able to go running around chasing butterflies and fireflies and sea gulls"

"Getting into all sorts of trouble with the grumpy green sage?" she giggled

Jak laughed "yeah, why shouldn't he...maybe we can find him a friend like Daxter"

"God good there can't be another one like Daxter" she laughed stroking his chest

Jak laughed "I doubt it, I hope he finds a best friend like I did, one he can fall in love with and spend the rest of his life loving her, just as I did" Jak smiled kissing her forehead

"Damn it Jak" Keira said suddenly pushing him away and standing up, Jak looked up at her confused, she grinned and lifted her top over her head "You keep doing this to me" she grinned pulling her shorts down

Jak grinned smoothed his hand down her hips "Can I help it if I'm irresistable?" he asked raising an eye brow and standing up lifting her with him, she wrapped her legs around him as he lay her down on the soft cushions of the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Jak grinned at Keira as she packed JJ's things into a bag "Just make sure he goes to sleep early, I know he hates going to bed but you have to be firm with him" she said turning around "What are you grinning at?" she asked hands on her hips

Jak walked towards her smiling, he reached for her waist and pulled her towards him, she looked up at him as he rested her hands on his chest "I know what time to put my son to bed Keira, we'll all be having an early night" he grinned

"You'r still grinning?" she frowned

Jak laughed "Thats because I just realised how lucky I am, maybe the luckiest man in the world,and tomorrow I'm going to get what I've been waiting for for years, you as my wife" he smiled kissing her forehead

Keira smiled "If someone had told me this a few months ago, I would have found it hard to believe" Keira sighed leaning her head against Jak's chest

"Why, had you given up on me?" Jak asked

Keira shook her head "Never, but I was so lonely and sad, I found it pretty hard to believe anything"

Jak took her face in his hands "Hey, you never have to worry again, I will always be by your side, always"

"And forever, until the end of time" Keira smiled as she moved her hands up and wrapped them around his neck "Where is JJ anyway?" she asked

Jak laughed "He's already up at the palace, Sig got that damn dog for him and he couldn't wait, so Samos took him up"

Keira tip toed and brushed her lips to his "So we have some time before the girls get here" she purred

Jak grinned and ran his hand along her bottom cupping it he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Jak paced up and down the room he'd been allocated in the temple to get changed, Daxter, Torn and Sig watched him "Calm down buddy, you've been waiting for this your whole life" Daxter said

Jak nodded "I know I just can't wait, we should have just come here as soon as we got to Spargus and done it then"

"Yeah, I'm sure Samos would have loved that" Torn chuckled

And as if his name being said was the magic word he walked in the room with JJ "Daddy!" He yelled running up to him

Jak lifted him "Hi son, where have you been?" he asked

"We went to show Mama my new suit, have you seen Mama, she looks pretty daddy?" he asked

Jak nodded "The prettiest girl in the world I bet" Jak grinned, he looked at Samos "Is she okay?" he asked

Samos smiled a knowing look on his face "absolutely fine, she's ready are you?" he asked

Jak put JJ down and took his hand "Never been more ready for anything in my entire life" Jak said confidently

"Good because she's waiting" he smiled as he left the room.

Jak stood at the altar waiting, he hated waited, he looked down at JJ smiling "You okay son?" he asked

JJ nodded "Yup, I can't wait for you to see Mama" he grinned

Jak laughed and looked up as the music started and Ashelin rushed in and sat next to Torn, winking at Jak and taking Torns hand, he looked towards the huge doors and saw Tess step in to the stream of sunlight that flowed into the temple, her blond her shone as she floated down the aisle, her pale green dress flowing down to the floor as she bounced towards Jak, JJ and Daxter, when she eventually arrived she whispered to Jak "Try not to dribble" she giggled going and standing opposite them.

Jak looked towards the door once more and gasped as Keira stepped into the light Samos by her side, her ivory dress hugging her figure in all the right places, Jak thought she must be an angel, his mouth hung open and JJ looked up at him and laughed "Told you daddy, pretty huh?" he giggled

Jak smiled and looked down at his son "The most beautiful girl in the world he said" looking back up and straight into Keira's eyes.

When Keira arrived at Jak she bent down to hug her father before turning to JJ and hugging him, she whispered something to him and he went and sat with Samos, she stood back up and smiled as she took Jak's hand "Your beautiful baby" Jak breathed

"Easy tiger, we have to get through this bit first" Keira giggled as they turned to face Seem.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you" Jak whispered into Keira's ear later that day, the sun was just setting and they'd changed into some more comfortable clothes, Keira wore a grey strapless dress, tucked in just under the breasts and flowing out to just above the knee, tiny crystals lined the top of the dress causing it to sparkle in the fading sun, Jak had changed into a pair of while pants and grey shirt. Keira looked around and saw JJ happily been fussed over by Ashelin and Tess "Don't worry, Tess said she'll keep an eye on him" Jak said as he led her out the palace and to the fort garage.

Keira looked around the garage at the cars and smiled "Your gonna let me take one of your cars apart?" she asked

Jak shook his head and wrapped a sheet around her "No but I'm going to show you something incredible, cover yourself up I don't want you getting covered in sand and crap"

Keira nodded and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself as Jak helped her into the hopper "you're gonna love this, hold on tight" he smiled jumping in next to her.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at the temple, Jak rushed to help Keira out the car and took the blanket off her, she looked around confused "Why have you brought me here again?" she asked

Jak smiled and took a step towards her taking her hands "I wanted to show you the sun set from the temple roof, it's really beautiful, not as beautiful as my wife, but we can't have everything" he smiled

Keira smiled "I think we can" she purred before kissing him and then looking up "How do we get up there?" she asked

"Thats something else I wanted to show you" he grinned and took a step back, closing his eyes and waiting while he turned a bright blueish white and he glowed, Keira gasped as wings sprouted out his back and he began flapping them rising slightly before dropping himself back to the ground, he opened his eyes as he felt her stroke one of his wings "This is one of my light abilities...I'm Light by the way, Jak wanted to introduce us" he smiled

Keira smiled "You beautiful" she said "Nice to meet you" she frowned and took a step back "Did you hear the conversation I had with Dark?" she asked, Light nodded "Well the same applies to you" she smiled

Again Light nodded "I wouldn't dream of trying to take your love from Jak, I've never seen him so passionate about anything" he smiled taking a step forward and grabbing her waist "Now hold tight, Jak wants me to get you up to the roof"

Keira held tight as Light began flapping his wings again rising higher and higher until they came to the roof and he landed gently, Keira let go of him and smiled "Thank you, can I have my husband back now?"

Light smiled and nodded taking a step back and closing his eyes until Jak had returned to his normal self, Keira ran to him and kissed him "You really are the most amazing man" she breathed before kissing him again

Jak smiled and took her hand leading her over to the edge of the roof, he sat down and pulled Keira down into his arms "I love you so much Keira, the last three years have been hell for me" he said looking into her eyes

"And me, not in the same way, but I was in my own type of hell" Keira said stroking his face...I love you too and now we can finally start living the life we've always dreamed of" she smiled before kissing him.

Jak nodded and just held her as they watched the sunset.

* * *

The sun was gone and Jak felt Keira shiver "You cold baby?" Jak asked

Keira nodded "A little, maybe we should get back, JJ will be wondering where we are" She said getting up

Jak nodded and got up also "This has been the best day of my life"

"Well how about I make it better and tell you what my surprise is?" she grinned as he wrapped his arms around her

Jak looked at her and raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked "You've already given me so much, what else could you possibly give me?"

"I thought Light may have told you, I thought he would be able to sense it" she smiled, Jak looked at her confused "Jak, you're going to be a daddy, again"

Jak's eyes widened "You mean your..." he looked down at her belly

Keira nodded "Pregnant, yes...I took a test last week, and I went to the doctor for confirmation, and my father confirmed it, didn't Light sense it?" she smiled

Jak grinned "He says he wanted it to be a surprise, he didn't want to interfere with this moment" he quickly grabbed her and lifted her spinning her around "Oh my god this is amazing, I am officially the luckiest man in the world" he yelled before kissing her passionately

Keira laughed and cried all at the same time "This is what I pictured you doing when I told you about being pregnant the first time, but I never got the chance"

Jak sniffed "Baby, I woulda done if you had, I've never been so happy in all my life" he said as he let a tear roll down his cheek

Keira wiped it way "I love you Jak, we love you, always loved you, always" she smiled

"And forever, until the end of time" Jak whispered pressing his forehead to hers before kissing her softly, wrapping his arms around her, letting himself change into Light and flying her all the way back to Spargus, where they would live happily married with their two children.

* * *

**End of story, hope you've enjoyed, thanks to Dark Mann for your reviews and I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Thanks again, please review, and until next time... X X X X**


End file.
